Enamorándome de mi
by Niizuma-Brony
Summary: Un día normal como cualquiera, el Doctor Whooves daba mantenimiento a su Tardis. Por causa de un jugo derramado, una dimensión paralela se liberó, haciendo que las Mane6 conozcan a sus contrapartes macho.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony Friendship is magic.**

**Enamorándome de mí.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Hola, como pueden ver, este es un nuevo fic y a juzgar por el título, no aclara de que trata la obra, pero para eso están los ¨Summary¨ jejeje.**

**Bueno, la razón por la que este fic será publicado, es porque lance una votación al final de mi Fic anterior y pues…verán que esta obra se vio más llamativa y ganó. Solo les informo que al terminar este, se lanzará otra votación. Esa será la Dinámica en mi círculo. **

**Nota: Yo quería Funny death game T-T**

**Capítulo 1: No puedo creer que sea igual a mí.**

**Algunas veces buscamos a esa persona especial, algunos la encuentran, otros no tienen suerte alguna. Peleas rondan por Parejas todo el tiempo, con el causar de varias separaciones que llevan al llanto, la desesperación y hasta el suicidio… Muchos dicen de la existencia de la pareja perfecta, esa pareja que no causa problemas entre los dos, esa pareja que te ama hasta más no poder, pero… ¿es verdad? ¿Es verdad la existencia de un ser así? Nunca habrá una persona que te entienda tanto como tú mismo, tal vez eso es lo que busca la gente, poder tener a alguien que lo entienda a la perfección, pero solo tú te entiendes a ti mismo por lo que ¿Esta bien enamorarse de sí mismo?...**

Era una mañana linda en ponyville, los pajarillos cantaban su sonata, el sol resplandecía con su hermosa vida, los ponis se preparaban para hacer sus labores diarias como sus tiendas, trabajos, etc… Era un día simplemente estupendo, nada podía arruinar ese bello día…

Pero ahora no nos centraremos en Ponyville ahora, la historia que se contará aquí, empieza en uno de los campos de la granja de manzanas ¨Sweet Apple Acres¨ con el despistado y al igual inteligente ¨Doctor Whooves¨ y no podría faltar su fiel y linda asistente de ojos divertidos, la pegaso rubia ¨Derpy Hooves.¨

El Doctor se encontraba dándole su mantenimiento semanal a su Máquina del Tiempo, la ¨Tardis.¨ Su máquina tenía el poder de viajar por la línea dl tiempo, volar atreves del espacio y las dimensiones también. En eso, Derpy se aproxima con un vaso de jugo en su casco.

-Hum…Doctor, tome un sorbo, creo que ha estado trabajando muy duro, necesita un descanso. –Le decía la pegaso al pony café.

-Oh! Gracias Asistente. –Dijo el Pony mientras bebía el jugo. –Está muy bueno, pero terminar ahora, no quiero dejar esto para después.

El Doctor, para poder seguir trabajando, dejo el vaso de jugo sobre la computadora central de la Tardis, con su poderoso ¨Destornillado Sónico¨ Abrió una caja que contenía componentes de la Tardis, comenzó a desenrollar el montón de cables que había, quien sabe porque hacia eso, pero lo hacía. Derpy tenía ganas de ser útil, por lo que se acercó al Doctor para poder preguntar en que podría ser útil.

-uhm…Doctor, ¿pude haber algo en que pueda ayudarlo?

-Ahm… pues…casi termino por aquí, ¿qué tal si traes Muffins para comerlos después de trabajar?

El Doctor no quería que la pegaso se acercara a los componentes, ya que por alguna razón Derpy tenía la costumbre de arrumar algunas cosas sin querer, pero era su asistente y él no quería ser grosero con ella, ya que para el significaba mucho. La pegaso no parecía afectada por lo que dijo el Doctor, ella se emocionaba solo por el hecho de escuchar la palabra Muffin, por lo que se alocó un poco.

-¡Sisisi! ¡muffins, muffins, traeré muchos muffins!

La pegaso había levantado sus cascos de emoción, lo que hizo derramar el vaso de jugo en la computadora de la Tardis, la pegaso solo miro como chispeaba la máquina, mientras que el Doctor solo intentaba arreglarlo. El monitor marcaba un mensaje de alerta, lo que lo dejo al Doctor preocupado.

-¡Nononono!

El Doctor tecleaba cosas en su máquina chispeante sin parar, mientras Derpy solo se limitaba a mirar, la mirada de la pegaso era de preocupación, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, se tapaba la boca con sus dos cascos, se preocupaba de que volviera a arruinar la Tardis, ella era una torpe, pero no era su intención, siempre rompía cosas, es por eso que mucha gente la odia.

-Perdóneme Doctor, perdóneme por favor. –Seguía con sus cascos tapando su boca. –Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, perdóneme por ser una inútil.

El Doctor, solo suspiro, vio a la pegaso cabizbaja y a punto de llorar, el pony fue con ella, la tomo con sus cascos y la abrazo poniendo su cabeza en su torso. Comenzó a susúrrale al oído, lo que dejo a Derpy colorada.

-Escúchame, no eres una inútil, tu vales más para mí, el que diga lo contrario, sentirá mi casco, lo juro… -Dijo el Doctor susurrándole al oído.

Los dos estaban muy a gusto abrazados, los dos cerraban sus ojos y se abrazaban fuertemente. El extraño mensaje volvieron a aparecer, esto no paso por alto, por lo que la pegaso se dio cuenta, al verlas, se apartó un poco del semental para poder verlas más detalladamente, pero era incapaz de descifrarlas.

-Hum…Doc…Doctor, ¿Qué significa eso? –Dijo la pegaso algo apenada señalando el monitor de la Tardis.

-¡Nonono! ¡Esto es malo! –Dijo el Doctor nervioso mientras se levantaba y miraba el mensaje del monitor.

-¿Que pasa Doctor? –Preguntó Derpy.

-Recuerdas que te explique sobre…las ¿paradojas?

-Solo entendí muy poco. –Dijo la pegaso algo confundida. –A ver… recuerdo que, las paradojas son ideas extrañas de lo verdadero ¿Es eso?

-Mmm… más o menos. –Dijo el Doctor haciendo una mueca de disgusto. –Este mensaje es una advertencia, una dimensión paralela se cruzará con la nuestra, si no lo arreglamos, quien sabe que pueda pasar con nuestro universo. ¡Derpy, te tengo una misión! Sal y busca anomalías de cualquier tipo en Ponyville, yo arreglaré la Tardis.

-No se preocupe Doctor, revisaré cielo y tierra. –Respondió la pegaso.

Derpy salió de la Tardis volando a toda velocidad dejando al Doctor solo con su problema, la pegaso tenía una misión y no iba a defraudar a su Doctor. Justo cuando estaba a una altura más elevada, se preguntó a su misma.

-¿Qué es una anomalía?...

**Ahhh… el Tiempo… Sin duda algo hermoso e impredecible, algunos grandes científicos creen haberlo visto todo sobre el tiempo, pero, yo no creo eso… Como dije, el tiempo es algo impredecible, nadie sabe que pasara en cinco minutos o en cinco años, el universo puede ser afectado por algo irracional en la línea del tiempo. Algunos dicen que un minúsculo cambio en el tiempo, puede causar una enorme catástrofe en algún lado del universo. Son sabias y hermosas palabras de lo que es en realidad es el tiempo… Pero no hablamos del tiempo ahora, hablamos de amarse a uno mismo, al igual de la palabra: ¨Paradoja.¨**

Un rayo color azul cian comenzó a aparecer, era un portal del mismo color, parecía más una grieta. De esa grieta, aparecieron siete sombras, seis tenían aspecto equino, mientras que la otra era mucho más pequeña. Las sobras comenzaron a caminar, dejando atrás esa enorme grieta azul y pisando el suelo de las afueras de ponyville. Comenzó una charla entre esas sobras, pero no se distinguían aun.

-¿Qué es esto, es Ponyville? –Dijo una sombra, la cual tenía a la pequeña sombra en su lomo.

-Ahm…no…no estoy se-seguro. –Dijo una voz penosa y avergonzada.

-Bueno, pues si me lo preguntan, se ve bastante igual. –Dijo otra sombra pero con cola diferente, como si fuera espiral.

-Bueno, si me lo preguntan, yo pienso que es maravilloso ver otro lugar bastante idéntico al de dónde venimos, sin duda es bastante…¡Genial! Sobre todo por esa extraña luz y esa grieta en la nada, ¡es lo más genial que he visto en mi vida! –Otra sombra gritaba, pero esta tenía su melena algo esponjada.

-Bien, pues yo no me quedaré aquí, exploraré cielo y tierra en este lugar desconocido. –Dijo una voz arrogante.

-Pues si es tan idéntico a nuestro lugar, debe haber un huerto de manzanas ¿no lo creen? –Dijo otra sombra, pero esta era la más alta entre las siete.

Y con eso, las seis sombras equinas se separaron a diferentes lugares de Equestria. Algo era raro, esas sombras parecían bastante familiares, pero había algo raro en ellas, sus cascos eran más gruesos, sus cuerpos eran más grandes y robustos. Esto era obra de la paradoja, tal vez era el tipo de anomalía que el Doctor mando a Derpy a buscar, ahora lo que queda es ver cómo marcha la situación…

**Unas horas después…**

La sombra de cola e espiral, deambulaba tranquilamente por la plaza central de Ponyville, caminaba un poco para poder conocer un poco del nuevo lugar al que había viajado, su atención era robada por las hermosas flores que había en el campo, habian rosas, tulipanes, girasoles, hermosas flores la cuales eran del gusto para la sombra que parecía de semental. Se detuvo a olerlas más de cera y poder mirar su hermosura más detalladamente.

-Oh pero que hermosa flores, sin duda serian un hermoso detalle para una señorita. –Dijo la sombra mientras seguía oliendo las flores.

En eso ve a dos chicas pony paseando juntas por el parque, el semental desconocido las veía lindas, procedió a tomar unas cuantas flores, ya que él era un unicornio, con su magia comenzó a arreglarlas hasta que quedaran juntas, casi como un ramo de flores. Fue directo con aquellas ponis con su ramo levitando con magia, se cruzó frente a frente con ellas para poder hablar.

-Muy buenas tardes tengan señoritas, soy nuevo en la ciudad y no pude evitar ver lo lindas que se ven, me dispongo a obsequiarles estas hermosas flores como muestra de mi gratitud.

-¡Bahh! Olle Bon bon, creo que este tipo nos quiere tomar el pelo. –Dijo una unicornio color azul verdoso.

-¡Lyra no seas mal educada! – Dijo la acompañante que era una terrestre. –Discúlpela señor ehm…

-Elusive, mi nombre es Elusive. –Dijo el semental revelando su identidad.

-Mucho gusto señor Elusive, soy Bon bon y mi amiga es Lyra Heartstrings. –Se presentó la terrestre cortésmente.

-Mucho gusto señoritas. Elusive tomo el casco de Bon bon y lo beso.

-Se…señor Elusive, por favor no haga eso. –La terrestre se sonrojaba como nunca antes.

-Bueno, un placer conocerlas, debo retirarme, las veo en otra ocasión.

Y con eso, Elusive se marchó, dejando a la unicornio enojada y a la terrestre encantada junto con su ramo de flores, ellas también continuaron con su ruta, pero Bon bon actuaba como toda una tonta.

-¿Bon bon, que demonios te pasa, porque tienes esa cara de tonta?

-Ahhh! –Suspiro la terrestre. –Es que, es un todo un sueño…Elusive…

-¡Bah! Es solo otro tonto semental más. – Lyra volvió a rezongar.

Bon bon volteo a ver una última vez, para ver a Elusive alejarse junto con la puesta del sol, no lo había notado antes pero, la melena de Elusive le recordaba a alguien, alguien que ella conocía…

Elsuive parecía bastante contento por haber conocido a dos hermosas ponis, pero su atención fue robada por un tipo que parecía bastante furioso, llevaba una cámara en su cuello y tenía un gorro extraño, a juzgar por su ropa, parecía un camarógrafo.

-¡Oh Celestia, porque me piden que tome fotos tan estúpidas! ¡Dejare este maldito empleo de inmediato! –Grito el camarógrafo mientras tiraba su cámara y algunas fotos a la basura.

El Camarógrafo se marchó enfadado, Elusive se acercó al pequeño bote de basura para sacar la cámara y revisarla. No era tan vieja, la cámara estaba en buenas condiciones, procedió con las fotos y ehm…parecían para una revista de chismes, eran ponis en sus peores momentos, Elusive solo tomo la cama y dejo las fotos en la basura. El unicornio comenzó a fotografía paisajes hermosos al igual que flores, el unicornio parecía feliz con su nueva cámara.

-Oh Elusive, eres tan grande, sal y fotografía la belleza de este mundo. –Elusive bailaba como un loco pero de felicidad.

Una sombra en lo alto, veía a este unicornio feliz bailar, lo miraba de forma extraña, sentía que algo no cuadraba con él, parecía bastante normal pero había algo, algo que lo hacía sospechoso…¡Eso era, su Cutie Mark! Aquella sombra que era pegaso voló como un rayo hasta las afueras de Ponyville, donde entro a una caceta azul.

-¡Doctor Doctor! ¡Vi a una Rarity macho!

-¿¡Que dices Derpy!? –Pregunto el Doctor.

En eso, el Doctor comenzó a teclear en su Tardis, trataba de buscar a Rarity, pero algo inesperado sucedió en su monitor.

-¿Que ocurre Doctor? –Pregunto Derpy intentando mirar el monitor.

-Mira esto, la Tardis dice que Rarity se encuentra en dos lugares a la vez…

-¿Esto qué singnifica? –Pregunto la pegaso.

-Significa que tal vez liberamos una dimensión en donde los machos son hembras y las hembras son machos, pero ellos debieron llegar de una grieta entre nuestras dimensiones.

-¿Qué planea ahora? –pregunto nuevamente Derpy.

-Si debo arreglar este problema, necesitare a alguien tan inteligente como yo…

-No me gusta cómo suena esto. –Volvió a decir la pegaso.

**Bueno, de las siete sombras, solo uno ha revelado su identidad, llamándose Elusive, pero ¿quiénes son los demás? Tal vez lo sepamos más adelante…**

-Bien, no sé si estamos en otra dimensión, en otra época o en otro pueblo, necesitamos respuestas ¡Pronto! –una de las seis sombras equinas hablo.

-Cálmate, podemos hacer una investigación de campo. –Dijo la pequeña sombra que montaba en su lomo.

-Puede haber una biblioteca como en nuestro pueblo. –Volvió a hablar el equino.

Habían cruzado por el montón de casas que había, hasta llegar a un árbol que era más bien una casa. El Equino comenzó a tocar la puerta, esperando a que le respondieran y pudieran ayudar, en ese momento un unicornio abrió la puerta.

-¿Hola, puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Sip ehm… hola soy ah…

Los dos se vieron a los ojos al revelar sus rostros, la chica tenía un fleco, mientras que el chico unicornio tenía su melena en tiras y algo enmarañada. Los dos habían quedado sonrojados al verse mutuamente a los ojos, pero este trance fu roto por un golpe en el lomo del equino de melena de tiras.

-Ah! Si, ehm…hola soy…Dusk Shine y ahm…solo quería pedirte unas instrucciones para llegar a una bibliote… -Sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver una gran cantidad de libros detrás de la unicornio. –¡Wow! ¡Esta es la biblioteca!

-Sip ehm…Soy Twilight Sparkle y soy la administradora de este lugar.

-Bueno yo soy…oh que tonto, ya te dije mi nombre, bueno ¿qué clase de libros tienes? –Pregunto Dusk Shine.

-Muchos en verdad, he leído todos, puedo decir que los amo. –Dijo Twilight

-Enserio ¿Te encanta leer? A mí también, ¿cuáles son tus libros favoritos?

¡Todo sobre Star Swirl! –Gritaron los dos unicornios al unísono.

Los dos estaban maravillados, habían encontrado a alguien con los mismos gustos, Dusk Shine sabía que Twilight tenía algo raro, pero a este no le importó en lo absoluto, el solo quería seguir hablando con ella sobre libros, y estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero un codazo le dio en el lomo, dejándolo adolorido por unos segundos.

-¡Auch! Bárbara, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Le dijo Dusk Shine a la pequeña sombra montada en su lomo.

-Te olvidas totalmente de mi ¿Verdad? –Le dijo al semental –Hola, soy Barbara y soy una bebe dragón, pero en realidad no me siento como una bebe jeje.

La unicornio twilight estaba sorprendida, Dusk Shine también tenía un bebe dragón -¨Ahora Spike tiene una amiga¨- Pensaba la unicornio. Twilight llamaba a su pequeño amigo para que bajara y se presentara con las visitas, a lo que llamaba por el nombre de ¨Spike¨ Twilight estaba emocionada por ver la reacción de la cara de Spike al ver a Bárbara. -¨tal vez así se olvide de rarity¨- volvió a pensar.

-¿Que pasa Twy, porque tanto escándalo? Sabes de mis siestas de la tarde ¿no? –Bajaba las escaleras el dragón mientras tallaba sus ojos con sus peculiares alas para quitarse el sueño.

-Spike, saluda a Dusk Shine y a Bárbara.

-Ahm…Hola ¿Ya puedo volver a dormir?

En eso, Bárbara bajo del lomo del Dusk Shine para ver a Spike más de cerca. Spike se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Bárbara era una dragón igual que el, se veian exactamente idénticos, las únicas diferencias eran que Bárbara tenia pestañas largas y Spike tenía las escamas mas grandes.

-hola Spike soy Bárbara. –Le dijo estirando su garra.

-Un placer jeje. –Le respondió el pequeño dragón.

En eso, Dusk Shine recordó para que había llamado a la puerta, no solo para ver a la hermosa chica del fleco bonito, si no para ubicarse un poco de donde estaba, el veía todo parecido a su tierra natal, pero algo no le gustaba, era una sensación rara en el aire, por eso necesitaba la ayuda de sus amigos los libros.

-Ahm…Señorita Sparkle, me desvié de lo que viene a hacer jeje. –Dijo bromeando el semental. –¿Cree que sería posible revisar en su biblioteca? Necesito investigar algo.

-Claro que puede entrar, y por favor, llámeme Twilight.

-Twilight…Gracias. –Dijo algo sonrojado Dusk Shine.

Después de toda esa platica, se decidió a entrar a la biblioteca, al entrar, no podía parar de mirar a Twilight y está igual, los dos sentían algo mutuo, pero ambos sentían que algo no andaba bien.

-¨Mismo pelaje, mismo color de Crin, misma Cutie Mark…Esto no me gusta…¨ -Los dos unicornios pensaron al mismo tiempo.

En eso, Dusk Shine comenzó a explorar en el montón de libros, Twilight se ofrecía a ayudarle, lo que Dusk aceptó sin negación alguna, afuera se encontraban los dos dragones hablando sobre cosas de dragones, la verdad no se sabía de qué hablaban exactamente.

**Otras dos identidades reveladas por la búsqueda de una biblioteca, el estudioso y serio Dusk Shine, junto con su asistente, la pequeña dragoncilla Bárbara. Pero ¿Quiénes serán las otras cuatro identidades?**

En el pueblo, había una feliz pony saltando y saludando por todas partes, una pony terrestre, de melena esponjada con un color rosa magenta y un pelaje color rosa. La pony saludaba a todo el que cruzaba por su camino, nombrándolos por sus nombres, ningún nombre se le pasaba, todos aprendidos, hasta la última coma y punto en nombres.

Al otro lado de la calle, una de las sombras desconocidas, brincaba y saludaba al igual que la otra pony rosa, solo que esta sombra saludaba sin saber nombres en lo absoluto. Los dos ponis caminaban en la misma dirección, en unos minutos se encontrarían ya que ellos se encontraban en los extremos de la calle donde andaban.

-¡Hola! Hola Rose, hola Zecora, hola Lyra, hola Derpy ¡Tengan todos un muy buen día! –gritaba y saludaba la pony mientras seguía su camino saltando.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la calle, la misma sombra sin revelar hacia casi lo mismo, el compartía esa felicidad y emoción con la otra pony que se encontraba hasta el otro lado de la carretera.

-¡Hola a todos! Hola señora de los pasteles, hola pequeña pegaso con Scooter, hola señor que vende donas. ¡Soy nuevo en la ciudad y quiero conocerlos a todos! –Hablaba la sombra al igual que la terrestre, con los mismos saltos.

A como avanzaban, poco a poco se acercaban más aquellos dos ponis que compartían esa misma alegría, ellos solo seguían saludando a todo mundo con una gran sonrisa. Los dos saltaban tarareando una canción con los ojos cerrados, fue lo que hizo que se chocaran y cayeran al suelo. Los dos se sobaban la cabeza por el golpe, pero al ver con que habían chocado, se levantaron como rayo, dejando atrás el dolor de cabeza.

-Melena esponjosa, ojos celestes, pelaje rosa… ¡Yay, eres igual a mí! –Los dos dijeron mutuamente al unísono.

-Soy Pinkie Pie. –hablo la terrestre hembra.

-Soy Bubble Berry. –Revelo su identidad el pony macho.

Los dos salieron corriendo, dejando una imagen de ellos mismos de polvo, no pasaron ni unos diez segundos para que los dos volvieran. Ambos regresaron con cosas en su poder, Pinkie tenía un baúl con ruedas, mientras que Berry llevaba en su espalda un cañón como de un metro de largo, de color plateado claro. Pinkie presiono un botón de su baúl y Berry cargo su cañón como una escopeta, y comenzó un dueto entre ellos dos…

**~Welcome Song~**

Welcome welcome welcome.

A fine welcome to you.

Welcome welcome welcome

I say how do you do?

Welcome welcome welcome

I say hip hip hurray.

Welcome welcome welcome

To Ponyville today!

Y en ese instante, el baúl disparó una gran cantidad de confeti y el cañón de Berry también había hecho lo mismo. Ya acabada su presentación, comenzaron a platicar con la misma euforia.

-¡Woah! Tienes un cañón, genial, es igual a mi baúl de fiesta. –Dijo Pinkie sorprendida.

-Yo mismo lo hice, tu baúl también es genial. –Hablo Berry puliendo su cañón de fiesta.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo? –Pregunto la terrestre rosa.

-Eso te iba a preguntar yo. –Respondió Berry.

-Ok, ok, respondamos al mismo tiempo. –Hablo pinkie. -¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

-¡Siii! –Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Y con eso, bubble Berry y Pinkie Pie se fueron contentos y saltando al mismo tiempo, seguían saludando a la gente, pinkie nombraba sus nombres, mientras que Berry solo los describía como antes lo hacía. Y así se fueron alegremente por su nueva amistad…

**Berry hizo su presentación con la gran Pinkie Pie, dejando de lado lo sospechoso que todo se veía. **

**Cuatro sombras reveladas, las cuales son Dusk shine, Bárbara, Elusive y Bubble Berry. Pero, aún quedan otras tres sombras desconocidas, ¿Lo veremos más adelante?...Creo que no…**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, siento haberme tardado tanto, pero ya saben, cosas de la vida jejeje… Espero que les haya gustado y los que la esperaban, que los haya dejado satisfechos XD. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capítulo, bye…**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic.**

**Enamorándome De Mí. **

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Hola otra vez.**

**Como pueden ver, pasamos al segundo capítulo, la verdad no sé qué pasara, todo puede pasar en esta bizarra historia.**

**Un pequeño punto importante. Applejack en Macho es el mismo nombre, puesto que lo cambiaré a Apple Jone para que se pueda diferencia, espero no haya problema con eso.**

**Capítulo 2: No puede ser que me sienta así con el.**

**Algunas veces tenemos contacto visual con alguna persona, alguna persona que tal vez parece atractivo/a, eso deja huella en el sentimiento, lo que se conoce como amor a primera vista. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que alguien se enamore de algún extraño con una simple mirada? Yo no veo eso posible, pero él no creer, no detiene el hecho de tener una primera impresión.**

-¡Doctor Doctor!

-¿Que sucede Derpy? –Pregunto e Doctor algo exaltado.

-¡En la calle, vi a Pinkie, y esta se encontró con Pinkie Macho! –Derpy estaba algo agitada por volar tanto.

El Doctor se colocó de nuevo en la computadora de la Tardis, tratando de localizar a Pinkie, pero era el mismo resultado, Pinkie aparecía en do lugares a la vez, pero los dos se encontraban demasiado cerca. Derpy estaba asustada mientras que el Doctor solo pensaba, trataba de juntar todo y pensar en algo para repararlo, tenía una idea, pero requería sacrificar más que tiempo.

-¿Doctor arreglara esto?

-Por supuesto, pero necesito tiempo.

El Doctor regreso a lo que hacía con la Tardis, Derpy solo se tumbó un momento al suelo para reponer el aliento.

Fuera de la Tardis, había unos campos de manzanos, unos kilómetros al norte, se veía un granero a lo lejos, centrémonos más en ese lugar. En aquel lugar vivía una gran familia, claro metafóricamente, la familia solo consistía en cuatro integrantes, los cuales eran el gran semental rojo ¨Big Maquintosh,¨ una pequeñita potra sin cutie mark todavía, la pequeña ¨Apple Bloom,¨ la ¨Abuela Smith¨ sin duda la más vieja de la familia, podría decirse que era la figura materna en aquel lugar y al final está la linda, honesta y bonachona potranca, la trabajadora ¨Apple Jack.¨ Juntos todos eran llamados la ¨Familia Apple¨ Era muy pequeña la familia sin duda, pero sus corazones eran inmensos, ya que se cuidaban y amaban mutuamente. Big Mac tenía una muy buena amiga, o tal vez más que una amiga, era una maestra de un jardín de potrillos, su nombre era ¨Cherry Lee,¨ Big tuvo una experiencia algo…bueno, algo amarga con ella, gracias a su hermanita pequeña y a sus dos amigas, pero gracias a tal experiencia, se empezaron a relacionar más como buenos amigos, pero Big Maquintosh tal vez siente algo más por ella. A diferencia del semental rojo, Applejack tenía muy buenas amigas, no se quejaba de tal amistad, puesto que le hacían compañía y ese tipo de cosas, pero…a veces la golpea ese sentimiento de soledad dentro de ella, como si faltara algo…o alguien…

Apple Jack estaba preparándose para sus labores, lo que consistía en recolectar las manzanas de aquellos árboles, depositarlas en canastos y transpórtalas hasta la bodega que se encontraba cerca del granero. Era un trabajo pesado y tardado, pero como toda su vida se ha dedicado a contribuir en la granja, ya ha estado acostumbrada, además ese tipo de trabajos la entretiene todo el día hasta que llega la hora de cenar y después la cama.

-Ah! –Suspiro relajada. –Espero ansiosa la hora de Cenar, espero que hoy cenemos tarta de manzana.

La pony seguía pateando los manzanos, esperando que caigan directo al canasto. En eso ve una sombra tomar una manzana de las que habían caído fuera del canasto, esta sombra se llevó esa manzana a la boca sin siquiera preguntar si podía comerla, lo cual encendió a Apple Jack. La Pony lanzó una manzana hacia la sombra para herirla, pensaba que era un ladro de manzanas, por lo que no se detuvo y siguió lanzando.

-¡Alto allí, no te comerás la cosecha! ¡Maldito ladrón! –Seguía lanzando los proyectiles.

En eso la sombra se detiene y se acerca a Apple Jack algo molesta, tal vez por el hecho de decirle ladrón.

-¿Ladrón yo? Perdóneme señorita, pero no soy nada de eso. –Le dijo la sombra.

-¡Como creerte, si te veo comer mis manzanas!

-Lo que le digo señorita, es la ¡honesta verdad! –La sombra volvió a decirle.

AppleJack se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, era exactamente como ella suele hablar, por eso la tomó por sorpresa. En eso, la sombra se aproximó lentamente a la terrestre agricultora, el semental salía de las sombras lentamente, revelando así su pelaje color ámbar naranja, Applejack miraba a tal semental aproximarse, algo en ella la dejo paralizada, tan desorientada, que dejo caer las manzanas que le lanzaba al extraño, de su casco. Por fin el extraño estaba frente a ella, no parecía un mal tipo, su pelaje como ya se había dicho, era color ámbar naranja, sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda y su corta crin era de un color amarillo canario, como conjunto, llevaba un sombrero de vaquero color café, en su nariz llevaba una vendita adhesiva, era muy robusto y de cascos fuertes y su Cutie Mark consistía de tres manzanas rojas.

-Hola señorita, lamento haber tomado una de sus manzanas sin permiso.

-¡Oh! No se preocupe, creo que una manzana no afectara a la granja jeje. –Bromeo la terrestre. –¿Y que lo trae por aquí señor?

-Bueno pues vi sus manzanos y pues… me recordaron a mi hogar, soy Apple Jone por cierto. –Extendió el casco para saludar a la pony campirana.

-Apple Jack. –Se presentó mientras se saludaban. –¿No somos parientes?

-No lo creo… ¡AH! Es por ser Apple ¿Verdad? No creo, tal vez sea una simple coincidencia jeje.

-Bueno, fue un placer Jone, pero debo regresar al trabajo. –Se despidió Apple Jack dándole fin a la conversación, pero esta fue retomada por el semental de nuevo.

-O...oye, déjame ayudarte, al menos eso puedo hacer por haberme comido tu manzana.

-No lo sé, no me siento cómoda con alguien ayudándome.

Apple Jack levanto el canasto para ponerlo en su lomo, pero debido al número de manzanas, se tambaleó, a punto de caer, Apple Jone lo sostuvo con su nariz, volviendo a acomodar el canasto en el lomo de Apple Jack, cuando Jone acerco su nariz al lomo de Jack, esta se ruborizo un poco, lo cual fue obvio de notar.

-Con que… ¿No necesitas ayuda, verdad? –fanfarronéelo el semental naranja.

-Jajaja, que chistoso Jone, ven y ayúdame entonces.

Y con eso, la granjera Apple Jack acepto la ayuda del su nuevo amigo, el semental Apple Jone, aunque ella odiaba el recibir ayuda, ella y su tonto ego, siempre ha sido así, aunque Apple Jone también era igual, solo que esta vez encontró bajo un árbol manzano, a una bellísima pony con acento campirano, pero Jone se seguía preguntando…¿Cuál fue la razón de aquel rubor?...

**Y con eso, le damos la bienvenida al apuesto semental ¨Apple Jone¨ El agricultor.**

**Con eso ya conocemos a cinco de las siete criaturas desconocidas ¿Quiénes serán los demás? ¿Veremos más de ellos?**

**La respuesta es: ¡CLARO QUE SI!...**

Ahora, fuera de la granja ¨Sweet Apple Acres¨ el viento soplaba alegremente, la madre naturaleza se sentía alegre en aquella época del año, un vendaval soplaba incansable, se podía escuchar el aullar del viento, las hojas de los arboles volaban por todo el cielo, atrayendo una felicidad a los residentes del Ponyville. Un calor inmenso había golpeado al pueblo anteriormente, el viento era un milagro después de tal calor inmenso que había pasado. Las melenas de los ponis se movían, sobre todo las de las yeguas, que poseían una crin larga y algunas cortas, eso iba en estilo de la pony.

Pero no nos centremos en el pueblo ahora, la historia jugosa se encuentra en los campos cerca del pueblo, unos campos cerca de ¨Everfree Forest¨ (Bosque Everfree) donde había una pequeña pero humilde casa. Esos campos eran habitados por un sin número de animales silvestres, lo que son ardillas, sorillos, osos grizzli, etc. Al igual que unas aves, tales animales eran bien cuidados por unos Bondadosos cascos, unos cascos llenos de cuidado y amabilidad, unos cascos únicos…

-Hola amiguitos, les traigo comida, no se peleen, hay suficiente para todos.- Una tenue pero bellísima voz hablaba mientras sostenía un balde lleno de semillas y granola.

Lanzaba la comida al suelo para que sus amigos los pajarillos comieran de ella. La chica que los alimentaba era una amable pegaso de color amarillo claro, con unos grandes y hermosos ojos de un color Calipso Oscuro, con una larga y lacia melena Rosa Pálido.

Ella parecía alegre con sus amiguitos, tan alegre que hasta tarareaba una bella tonada que solo ella conocía.

Mientras seguía dándole de comer a las aves, escucho su misma tonada a lo lejos, lo cual la dejo sorprendida, ella era la única que conocía la tonada que le cantaba su madre cuando era pequeña para arrullara ¿Cómo alguien conocía esa tonada? Lo único que pensaba ella era seguir tarareando e ir en dirección a la voz del otro tipo.

-¿Quién será? –Se preguntaba la pegaso mientras seguía aquel tarareo.

Había llegado a un pequeño bosque, ni siquiera era un bosque, era un montón de árboles juntos, justo debajo de la sombra de aquellos árboles, una silueta de lo que parecía ser un semental se encontraba sentada.

-¿Sera que era él? –Se volvía a preguntar la pegaso.

Dentro de sí misma, se decía que no podía asegurar nada si no lo intentaba y estaba en lo cierto. Comenzo a entonar su melodía una vez más, solo para cerciorarse de que aquel corcel era el que entonaba la misma melodía. El semental se paró al oír el tarareo de la pegaso de cabello largo, comenzó a acercarse igual tarareando. La pegaso hacia lo mismo, estaba algo nerviosa y asustada por saber de quien se trataba, podía ser algún maleante o algún semental idiota como decía su amiga Rainbow Dash.

Las dos criaturas aladas se encontraban casi cerca, lo único que los separaba era un pequeño des relieve en el suelo, formado por dos montículos de tierra que parecían unas pequeñitas colinas. La pegaso vio al corcel a los ojos y la hizo quedar roja al instante, el chico también estaba sonrojado, el brillo de sus ojos temblaba, su respiración era acelerada, comenzaba a transpirar ene incluso al tragar su propia saliva, esta le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

El chico era de una estatura promedio, su melena era corta y se dividía en dos, esta era de color rosa palido, su pelaje era amarillo claro y esos ojos de nerviosismo eran de un color Calipso oscuro, era idéntico a la pegaso, claro solo que era un semental. El chico comenzó a caminar directo a la pegaso, la cual se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-¡Oh dios! Está acercándose a mí. ¿De…debo saludarlo? No, tal vez lo ponga nervioso, esperare a que me salude…¿Y si no lo hace? –se decía entre pensamientos la chica.

El chico ya nervioso, se colocó detrás de la pegaso sin decir nada, se detuvo para esperar siquiera una palabra de aquella hermosa equina, pero ninguno de los dos se decía nada en lo absoluto, los nervios los dominaba por completo. Ya no aguantaban el calor, la cara comenzaba a arderles, la chica comenzaba a sentir sed y ganas de ir al baño, mientras que el semental solo le temblaban las piernas y cascos.

-¿Qué debo hacer, que debo hacer? De verdad tengo ganas de hablarle pero… no sé qué decir, debería decir un ¨ ¿Hola?¨ no, para nada, eso la dejaría nerviosa, además no me conoce. –Pensaba el corcel.

Sentían la misma necesidad de hablarse, pero no sabían cómo, esos nervios lo impedían. Fluttershy era así todo el tiempo, los ponis pasaban sobre ella como una escalera, abusaban de su amabilidad.

En eso, la pegaso decidió irse de allí lentamente, dejando al semental ahogado en sus nervios atrás. La pegaso hacia como si no lo hubiera visto, pero era demasiado obvio, era más obvio que ver su intenso rubor. En eso un pequeño conejo sale de la melena rosa de aquella pegaso, dándole unos golpecitos en su cabeza para llamar su atención.

-¿Uhm?... ¿Qué pasa conejito Ángel? Lo siento, te daré de comer en casa. –Le dijo al conejo el cual tenía una pésima actitud.

El semental giro su cabeza disimuladamente a través de su hombro para poder contemplar la belleza de aquella chica tan callada, pero su visión se fue directo a aquel conejo blanco. Se acercó a la pegaso con toda euforia y comenzó a hablarle, dejando sus nervios atrás…por un rato…

-¡¿Tienes un conejo?! Oh, amo a los conejos… -Grito el pegaso mirando a aquel conejo.

Pero su timidez volvió a centrar su vista en aquellos grandes pero bellísimos ojos Calipso. Los dos pegasos estaban a pocos centímetros de juntar sus rostros, lo cual los ponía ruborizados mutuamente, la pegaso sentía la urgencia de salir corriendo de aquella escena tan incómoda, pero algo dentro de su corazón la detenía. Aquel corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenadamente, los latidos eran escuchados por la chica, su respiración era cada vez más agitada, al igual, sentía más calor.

-Ahm…Este…Lo…lo siento, no…no quise asustarte. Ehm…Ho…hola, mi nom…bre es…¨Butterscotch¨ -Dijo el pegaso con su vergüenza anterior.

La pegaso estaba a punto de salir huyendo, pero se detuvo a mirar a aquel pegaso macho un poco más detalladamente. Sin que Butterscotch se diera cuenta, la pegaso miraba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrían intensamente al igual que las pupilas se dilataban. Comenzó a mirar aquel cabello tan bien peinado, su tímida forma de hablar, su estatura, no era ni tan alta ni tan baja, miro su Cutie Mark, la cual consistía en tres mariposas, igual que la de ella.

-E…enserio, esta…está hablándome ¿Qué es esto, porque siento tanta vergüenza? Veo que le gustan los conejos, debería hablare ¿Qué tal si me cree una tonta? Pero si no le hablo, puede irse y no volver a encontrarse conmigo. ¿Qué debo hacer? –La mente de la pegaso era un problema.

-Ve…veo que te gustan los animales… -Le dijo el atractivo pegaso.

-S…s…si, me…gustan –Por fin hablo la pegaso.

-Ya veo…a mí también, disculpa pero, no sé cuál es tu nombre.

-F…fluttershy...

-Di…disculpa, no escuche ¿Quieres decírmelo?

El pegaso no había escuchado su nombre pues la pegaso solo dejo salir un leve sonidito el cual fue su nombre. La pegaso estaba cada vez más ruborizada, casi parecía que se iba a desmallar.

-E…Es…Flu…Flutte…shy…

-¿Fluttershy? Qué bonito. –Le dijo el sonrojado pegaso amarillo.

Se quedaron parados en silencio por unos minutos, no sabían que decir, ambos temían el decir algo que lamentaran.

**Hay unas palabras, las cuales sirven de ejemplo, las cuales son: ¨Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas¨**

Esas palabras fueron dichas por su loca amiga, la asombrosa ¨Pinkie Pie¨ las cuales fueron recordadas por Fluttershy. Ella decidió ponerlo en práctica, deseaba hablarle pero no sabía cómo, así que soltó su lengua un poco…

-A…así que-que…eres Buttersotch ¿Cierto? ¿Te…gustan los animales?

-Me encantan, siempre ayudo a los pequeños polluelos a salir del cascaron, también construyo nidos para los pájaros. ¿A…a ti te gustan? –Pregunto Scotch.

-Me fascinan, siempre estoy aquí para ayudarlos y darles de comer. –La pegaso había dejado su vergüenza atrás, se sentía más segura que antes, pero su rubor no se iba, al igual que el otro tipo.

- ¿Enserio? Yo también, son mis amigos más queridos.

-Que ¿No tienes amigos? –Pregunto Fluttershy.

-Sí, solo que a veces no me entienden y … Me… me molestan, solo por el hecho de ser algo tímido y temeroso. Por eso estoy más con los animales. –Dijo algo dolido el semental.

-Te comprendo, en el pueblo todos abusan de mi amabilidad. Cuando voy a comprar alguna fruta, se me cruzan en la fila, solo le queda soportarlo.

-A mí me pasa igual…

En eso el conejo volvió a golpear a Fluttershy en la cabeza, solo para que lo alimentara., en eso, Butterscotch tomo al conejo y lo coloco encima de su cabeza. Fluttershy miraba a Ángel tan calmado, naturalmente Ángel odia a los extraños, pero con Butter se sentía cómodo, como si ya lo conociera.

-Ehm…Bu…¿Butterscotch?

-¿Si, que pasa fluttershy?

-¿Quieres acompañarme a cuidar a los demás animales?

La pegaso bajo la mirada algo avergonzada, los cascos le temblaba, no podía mirar a aquel chico a los ojos, sentía tanta vergüenza, que sus ganas de ir al baño se prolongaron. Butterscotch miro a aquella pegaso cabizbaja, no supo que decirle, por lo que con su casco, levanto la mirada de Fluttershy, levantando su barbilla, la miro a los ojos y le dijo.

-Me encantaría ir contigo…

La pegaso se ruborizo mucho más, no sabía porque pero, sentía las ganas de abraza a aquel extraño, el abalanzarse y derribarlo con un tierno abrazo y tal vez un besito en la mejilla, pero no se atrevía.

Ambos se fueron en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy, estaban ansiosos de cuidar a los animales, o tal vez… por estar juntos más tiempo…

**Con esto revelamos la identidad del amable y bondadoso Butterscotch. Solo queda un tipo y al igual que las Mane6, queda una, la acróbata multicolor, la pegaso valiente y leal…**

Al igual que los ponis de tierra, los pegasos también tienen labores más que importantes, pues ellos se encargan de todo lo que pasa con el clima. Ellos traen las nubes para una tormenta de vez en cuando, a veces las fabrican y otras veces las esfuman, despejando el cielo, dejando que los rayos de sol entren a Equestria, en pocas palabras, sin estos pegasos, no somos nada.

Los pegaso despejaban el cielo entonces, pero una ya lo había hecho antes, una pegaso la cual podía despejar su área en menos de diez segundos, una pegaso que podía volar con más alas de fuerza que cinco pegasos juntos.

Esta se encontraba descansando en una pequeña nube que flotaba en el cielo, los demás pegasos miraban a aquella despreocupada pegaso, la cual ya había terminado su trabajo, deseaban ser igual de rápidos que ella. En eso una pegaso se le acerca un momento, solo para poder hablarle.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Ya has terminado? –Le pregunto con un tono fuerte y claro.

-Claro que si Flitter, hablas con la mejor voladora de Equestria –Fanfarroneaba la pegaso.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué no estás en los WonderBolt?

-Porque no han apreciado mi talento al máximo, deben mirar mi asombroso ¨Sonic Rainboom¨ otra vez y más de cerca.

En eso, una fuerte estela multicolor apareció, era un pegaso el cual al volar, dejaba aquella estela. El pegaso voló por encima de Rainbow Dash y Flitter, las cuales gritaron de susto al instante. Rainbow quedo con la típica cara de ¨WTF?!¨ Pero Flitter había observado bien.

-Oye, ¿viste aquel tipo tan guapo? –Le pregunto Flitter.

-¿Guapo? ¡Bah! De seguro es un simplón idiota –Respondió Rainbow.

-No lo sé Dash pero creo que vuela a tu misma velocidad.

-¡Nah! Tonterías, todos saben que soy única. Es más, volare y lo rebasaré sin problemas.

-¿No será que quieres ver si es guapo? –Dijo Flitter con una cara bastante picara.

Rainbow Dash no dijo nada más y se fue volando.

Ella se encontraba en el aire volando detrás de aquella estela de arcoíris, dejando la misma estela detrás de ella, su único objetivo era ese pony que era tan veloz como ella. A Rainbow se le ocurrió, colocarse sobre el para someterlo y hacerlo frenar a la fuerza, pero antes tenía que si quiera alcanzarlo. Era la primera vez que un pony le daba tanto desafío, pues no conseguía alcanzarlo en absoluto, la pegaso aceleraba más su paso, pero apenas podía apreciar su estela multicolor.

-Ok chico rudo, nadie vence a ¡Rainbow Dash! –Grito la pegaso enfadada pero decidida al ver que no lo alcanzaba. La pegaso seguía y seguía aleteando sus alas con toda la fuerza que podía.

Volaba y volaba, pudo alcanzar al tipo, pero quedo casi casi cerca de sus espalda. Lo que se le ocurría a la pegaso era algo como Dejar de volar y lanzarse a sus alas para que se estrelle, pero eso era bastante arriesgado, por lo que pensó en lago más y llego a la conclusión.

-¿Tal vez un… Sonic Rainboom? –Pensó dudosa la pegaso. Pero sin pensarlo dos veces, dejo que aquel pegaso macho se adelantara un poco, lo que aprovecho para alcanzar aquella velocidad única.

-¡Ok comencemos!

Y con eso, la pegaso comenzó a aletear sus alas, batiéndolas en una ola de aire, con presión inigualable, extendió sus cascos para tener una postura más aerodinámica. La pegaso ponía cada vez más fuerza en sus emplumadas alas, llego al grado en que comenzó a formarse una pequeña barrera de aire delante de ella, una barrera que se flexionaba cada vez que la pegaso alcanzaba una velocidad más grande. Los ojos de la pegaso dejaban escapar aquellos líquidos lubricantes, al igual que su boca se movía por tal presión, poco a poco, la barrera cambiaba su forma, para acabar en una punta, un arcoíris comenzaba a salir de aquella barrera. De un momento, una explosión salió, dejando escapar una onda expansiva multicolor, al igual que una estela multicolor más cruda y colorida.

-¡Aquí vamos! –Grito con dificultad debido a la presión del aire.

Pudo alcanzar a aquel tipo gracias a su truco, quedo cara a cara con aquel tipo y noto ciertas cosas. Pudo ver una melena multicolor, igual a ella.

-¡Te alcancé!

-¿¡Qué demonios!? –Grito confundido el pegaso macho al ver a una pegaso desconocida muy cerca de su espalda.

La pegaso sujeto a aquel tipo por la espalda, negando que sus alas siguieran aleteando. Al poder abrazar a aquel tipo, pudo oler su cuerpo, un olor que la dejaba roja, no sabía por qué, pero era un aroma que le parecía… ¿Lindo?

Con esto, los dos se detuvieron, quedando volando en el aire establemente. El tipo pudo ver a aquella pegaso tan apacible abrazándolo, pudo notar cierto rubor en su cara, al ver su cara, pudo ver unos ojos violeta bastante lindos y resaltaban más con ese hermoso rubor. El chico se ruborizó totalmente al ver tal belleza, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, pues se quitó a la pegaso de encima.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? –Pregunto el tipo a aquella chica.

-Soy Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más veloz de Equestria.

-¿Veloz? ¡Jah! Si apenas me pudiste alcanzar y necesitaste sostenerte de mi lomo. –Al decir esto, los dos se ruborizaron un poco, trataron de apartar la mirad para ocultar su vergüenza un poco, los dos se veían tan tiernos. Se miraron mutuamente para poder apreciar la forma y los colores de sus cuerpos. El chico era grande, de color azul cian y de melena multicolor, al igual que la pegaso hembra, solo que ella era algo más baja y tenía su cola algo lacia, mientras que el tipo tenía su cola en forma de rayo, ambos con la misma cutie mark, la que era un rayo de varios colores, que se asomaba por una nube.

-¿Y tu como se supone que te llamas chico presumido? –Le pregunto algo molesta Rainbow Dash.

-¡Jah! Soy Rainbow Blitz y no soy un presumido, solo es verdad el echo de que soy más veloz que tú. –Respuesta el chico, revelando su nombre.

La pegaso solo podía digerir esas palabras que salían de aquel fanfarrón cian, ella estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que ella podía vencerlo fácilmente, pero aquel testarudo no le daba la oportunidad de planteárselo.

-Entonces ¨Rainbow Blitz¨ ¿Te gustaría demostrar tu supuesta velocidad en una carrera contra mí?

-¡Bah! Solo sería una pérdida de tiempo. –Dijo Blitz antes de salir volando fuera de la escena, dejando aquella estela multicolor detrás de él. Rainbow Dash quedo perpleja al escuchar a aquel pony y su necedad, la hacía sentir muy enfadada, pero, es la primera vez que se siente así con un solo pony macho, ella se preguntaba ¿¨Porque será que me hace enfadar¨? Era un misterio para ella, pero de algo si estaba segura.

-Flitter tenía razón… Es guapo.

**Continuara…**

**Hola de nuevo. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tuve algunos problemas con mi conexión a internet, lo único que me quedo fue ¨Formatear¨ En fin, tuve que terminar el capítulo en otra computadora. Si actualicé, quiere decir que ya arregle la computadora.**

**Bueno, espero verlos de nuevo en el siguiente capítulo, espero sus Reviews y esas cosas, me despido con un ¨Bye¨**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic.**

**Enamorándome de mí.**

**Hola gente…**

**Les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta Bizarra y narcista historia. Bueno, no tengo noticias ni hechos importantes últimamente así que empecemos.**

**Capítulo 3: No puede ser que seamos tan iguales.**

**Retomando la historia después de una drástica escena con dos pegasos multicolor, sus nombres eran: ¨Rainbow Dash y Rainbow Blitz.¨ Blitz escapó de aque lugar después de ver la incompetencia de Dash, pero ese sujeto debió ver antes su ¨Sonic Rainboom.¨**

Elusive caminaba por el gran jardín de la plaza central de Ponyville, aun con su nueva cámara en su cuello. El Unicornio de melena hermosa era feliz en cuanto a su cámara, fotografiaba todo lo que le parecía hermoso, al igual que su propio rostro.

-Oh, si tuviera algún tipo de traje o lago pareido, me veria mucho mejor jaja. –Se decía a sí mismo el guapo Elusive.

Caminaba por la calle, hasta llegar a una casa que tenía forma de carrusel, no le tomo importancia, pero al caminar, pudo ver por la ventana de aquella casa, por lo que vio un sinfín de vestidos para chica.

-Valla, que buen trabajo. –Dijo Elusive mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la ¨Boutique Carrusel.¨ Elusive pudo notar un numero grande de maniquíes tanto de chico como de chica, cada uno con vestuarios diferentes, habían vestidos largos y cortos, smokings para corceles, Elusive podía notar el gran trabajo en toso y cada uno de los vestidos y smokings, el creía que uno de esos Smokings junto con su corbata favorita, podría verse genial.

-¿Hola? –Llamo Elusive para ver el o la modista que haya hecho todo ese bello trabajo, en eso, el unicornio pudo contemplar a una pony detrás de una máquina de costura, levitando sus telas y unos cuantos diamantes, guiándose de los diseños que tenía en la pared.

-Ehm… ¿Disculpe señorita? –Trato de llamar su atención.

-Si, en que puedo ayudarlo. –Dijo la pony mientras se daba la vuelta oara revelar su cuerno cubierto por una estela mágica la cual hacia levitar todo lo que estaba usando, Elusive pudo mirar a aquella pony y no pudo evitar el hablar consigo mismo. -¨Que hermosa, sus melena está perfectamente estilizada, sus ojos brillan con la misma intensidad que la de un diamante, su cuerno… su cuerno sin duda es hermoso y perfecto¨ -Pensaba Elusive, lo cual lo dejo boquiabierto y mirando hacia el infinito, lo cual fue visto por aquella unicornio tan hermosa según él.

-Ahm… ¿Señor, se siente bien? –Pregunto la pony. Aquella modista era de color blanco, mientras que su melena era de un color índigo, al igual que su cola y su cute mark de tres diamantes color azul.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! –Se disculpó Elusvie al babear como un tonto. La pony comenzó a asustarse.

-¡Ahhhh! E…estaba caminando y vi sus vestidos, me parecen muy hermosos.

-¡Oh! Gracias señor…

-Elusive, solo llámame Elusive.

-Bien Elusive, soy Rarity, mucho gusto. –Dijo la unicornio con amabilidad, en eso, Elusive toma el casco de Rarity, llevándolo a sus labios para besar su pesuña en muestra de amabilidad, lo que dejo a la unicornio sonrojada e incómoda.

-¡Oh, Elusive, no haga eso! –Dijo Rarity tapando su rostro, escondiendo su rubor. Elusive soltó su pesuña, devolviéndola al suelo. Elusive comenzó a contemplar lo maniquíes que llevaban vestidos, por alguna razón le parecían bastante bonitos… Creo que bonito no sería la palabra apropiada, si no hermosos o sublimes

-Entonces Elusive, ¿que lo trae a mi humilde Boutique?

-Bueno, caminaba por aquí y pude notar sus hermosos atuendos desde las ventanas, me llamaron mucho la atención, por lo que quise mirarlos más de cerca. –Explico el unicornio. Rarity comenzó a sentirse alagada, pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir a lagos de corceles, -¨sobretodo su fueran corceles tan guapos.¨- Pensaba ella. Rarity miraba a Elusive como contemplaba sus vestuarios, vea como el unicornio rodeaba la vista hacia los vestidos.

-¿Y qué le parecen? –Pregunto angustiada Rarity.

-Bueno… -se detuvo un momento para respirar. –Como ya había dicho… ¡Me encantan, son simplemente Sublimes!

-¿Enserio? –pregunto Rarity.

-Claro, no es por generosidad, sino porque en verdad son maravillosos, es más, me gustaría tomar unas cuantas fotos de ti con tus vestidos… ¡Claro! Si gustas…

-Me encantaría Elusive. –Dijo Rarity mas ruborizada. En eso, la unicornio modista, hizo levitar todos los vestuarios que se encontraba allí, llevándoselos al probador, Elusive comenzó a ajustar su cámara para un mejor enfoque. Rarity estaba lista para salir con su primer vestuario, por lo que solo se asomó para preguntar si Elusive estaba listo.

-Elusive, ya voy a salir, ¿estás listo?

-Claro. –Dijo Elusive mientras pulía el lente de la cámara. En eso, salió la unicornio con el primer vestido, el cual era el mismo que uso en la ¨Gran gala del galope,¨ Rarity pudo verlo, había causado una gran impresión a Elusive, el cual se encontraba boquiabierto y a punto de caer al suelo. A Rarity le causaba mucha gracia, era la primera vez que veía actuar a un semental así con ella.

-Ahm… Elusive, ¿no tomaras la foto?

-¡Ahh! ¡si, si, lo siento, solo pensaba, ehm… lo siento, tomare la foto. –Elusive tomo la foto, después de tomarla, siguió viendo a Rarity desde la cámara. Rarity dejo a Elusive para poder continuar con los demás vestidos, Elsuive seguía pegado a la cámara. Rarity volvió a salir, pero esta vez tenía un peinado diferente, se había recogido la melena y su vestido corto, de color azul zafiro, con unos encajes en el cuello de color amarillo ámbar y una silla de montar con gemas incrustadas en ella.

-Qué te parece si hablamos un poco mientras modelo para un completo extraño. –Le dijo Rarity al embobado unicornio.

-Claro, ¿qué quieres sabe? –pregunto Elusive.

-¿Que harás con las fotos? ¿Eres alguna clase de pervertido o acosador?

-Si fuera un pervertido o acosador, ya estuviera sobre ti, ¿no crees? Jeje –Dijo Elusive riéndose un poco.

-Elusive, eso es grosero… Pero tienes razón jeje.

-Bueno, comenzare con que no soy de aquí, llegue con mis amigos de casualidad.

-Entonces ¿llegaste de paso? –Pregunto Rarity.

-Algo así. Bueno, yo caminaba por aquí, quería conocer la ciudad y me topé con un tipo que se deshizo de esta cámara, me pareció una buena cámara, por lo que la conservé. Pase por tu Boutique y vi por la ventana todo tu trabajo, que por cierto me pareció magnifico. –Elusive continuaba tomando fotos. Rarity se dirigía al probador para colocarse su siguiente vestido, pero ella aún continuaba en la charla.

-Entonces, ¿dónde están tus amigos? –Pregunto Rarity posando con un nuevo vestido.

-Pues, nos separamos para poder ver la ciudad. La verdad no sé dónde están, solo sé que uno pudo ir a ver si había un huerto de manzanas.

-¿Huerto de manzanas? Mi amiga Applejack es dueña de un huerto. –Se guía Rarity con sus vestidos.

-Creo que mi amigo Apple Jone ya está por allá jaja.

-¿Apple Jone? ¿Serán familia? –Pregunto Rarity con otro vestido.

-No lo creo. –Siguió Elusive con las fotos. –¿Y cómo decidiste ser modista?

-Bueno, desde pequeña me gustaba coser y todo eso, ser diseñadora era mi sueño. Un día hubo un obra en el jardín de Ponis y yo me encargue de los vestuarios, pero sabía que les faltaba algo, fue cuando mi cuerno comenzó a brillar, mi cuerno me guió hasta una enorme roca, la cual estaba repleta de diamantes, eso era lo que le faltaba a los vestuarios, esos hermosos diamantes, asi fue como obtuve mi cutie mark. –Termino Rarity.

-Qué curioso, también obtuve mi cutie mark por gemas. Era la graduación y yo me ofrecí a crear los trajes, mi cuerno también me guio hasta una roca con gemas, coloque las gemas en los trajes y así obtuve mi cutie mark. –Elusive tomo otra foto.

-Quien lo diría. –Dijo la unicornio posando aun. –Quien dirá que somos muy parecidos.

-jeje. Es solo una muy linda coincidencia. –Elusive siguió con las fotos. En eso, la modista salió con su último atuendo y era nada más y nada menos que el que se requirió para la boda entre el príncipe Shining Armor y la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza (Cadence) que se realizó en Canterlot. Elusive miro aquel vestido de dama de honor y quedo más que embobado, comenzó a fantasear cosas raras con aquel vestido.

-¿Elusive?

-Por Solaris…

Mientras en la biblioteca de Ponyville, los dos equinos continuaban leyendo libros tranquilamente, Dusk Shine podía notar ciertos puntos similares en cada rincón de ese lugar, no se explicaba porque pero eso trataba de averiguar con la ayuda de la ¨ bella señorita Twilight ¨ o eso pensaba Shine.

La señorita Sparkle leía de nuevo ¨La magia de Star Swirl¨ ya que era su personaje favorito en cuanto a literatura igual que Daring Do, el cual era el personaje favorito de la pegaso Rainbow Dash. Mientras Dusk Shine leía al respecto sobre las leyes de la Física lo cual según él, eran casi idénticas.

-Twilight, ¿Siempre lees a Star Swirl? –Pregunto Dusk mientras hojeaba un libro.

-A veces, es mi favorito. –Respondió la unicornio aun con el rostro pegado al libro.

-Entiendo…

-Y tu Dusk Shine ¿Qué te gusta leer?

-Pues… De todo, creo. Pero últimamente he estado leyendo novelas de suspenso y terror.

-Eso suena… interesante… creo… -Dijo Twilight.

La yegua continúo leyendo mientras el corcel continuó con un nuevo libro: ¨Historia de Equestria.¨ Se trataba de un grueso libro sobre la historia de cómo se fundó aquel reino, esa historia sobre la guerra entre los tres bandos que habían de diferentes especies de pony los cuales solo eran tres: los pegasos, los unicornios y terrestres.

-Valla, esto será útil. –Pensó Dusk Shine, pero sus ojos no dejaban de mirar aquel nombre ¨Equestria.¨ Sonaba un tanto raro para su perspectiva. Comenzó a abrir el polvoriento y grueso libro el cual contenía varias imágenes sobre los campos abiertos de tal tierra, Dusk Shine miraba aquellas imágenes que le recordaban a su lugar de origen.

-Dusk Shine ¿Qué es lo que lees? –Pregunto Twilight acercándose a Dusk para ver lo que leía. – ¡Oh! La historia de Equestria. Buen libro para informarte.

-Creo que sí. –Respondió el equino macho.

-La historia de cómo se fundó Equestria es bastante bella. –Dijo Twilight.

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto Dusk Shine.

-Claro. Equestria se fundó gracias a la ¨Magia de la amistad.¨

-Hum ¿Enserio? –Volvió a preguntar el corcel. –¿Puedes contármela?

-Pero tienes el libro allí.

-Pero la apreciaría más si saliera de tus labios. –Dusk Shine dejo ruborizada a Twilight. Seguido, la unicornio tomo el libro con su magia y comenzó a leer para su invitado.

Comenzó Twilight su narración.

_Bueno, la historia de cómo se fundó Equestria tiene entre si Altercados y discusiones. Existían tres tribus de ponis en aquel entonces, los unicornios, los pegasos y los ponis terrestres. Todas las tribus tenían algo peculiar en cuanto a su especie._

_Los terrestres eran agricultores y obreros, de hecho eran los principales exportadores de alimentos en toda esa tierra, lo que los hacia repartir sus alimentos junto con las demás especies. Al dar sus cosechas a los pegasos, serbia como pago por controlar el clima y que sus cosechas pudieran prosperar. Los unicornios también exigían comida, pues estos levantaban el día y la noche._

_Existía una cierta rivalidad y discordia entre las tres tribus. Esta relación continuó por mucho tiempo, hasta que llego una gran tormenta de nieve. Esto provocó la escases de los alimentos._

_Sin alimento para nadie, los tres líderes de cada tribu se reunieron para discutir sobre lo sucedido, quienes eran: ¨El comandante Hurricane, la princesa Platinum y el Canciller Puddinghead.¨ Debido a que existía una gran rivalidad entre toda esa gente, no se pudo hacer nada al respecto. Después de la asamblea, aparecieron tres corceles de origen desconocido entre las nubes. Los tres líderes regresan a sus respectivos hogares, comenzaron a hablar con sus segundos al mando, los que se conocían como ¨El soldad pegaso pansy, la consejera de la princesa Clover la sabia y la mano derecha del canciller, Smart Cookie, ¨ donde comenzaron a hablar sobre los altercados que tuvieron en tal asamblea, pues nadie se dispuso a cooperar._

_Cada segundo al mando sugirió el hecho de buscar nuevas tierras para poder cultivar en un área nueva sin nieve y nadie que quiera parte de ellas._

_El comandante hurricane y el soldado Pansy deciden buscar aquellas tierras desde el aire, mientras que la princesa Platinum y Clover deciden atavesar el Bosque y Puddinghead y Smart Cookie viajan por la ladera de las montañas. Los tres líderes descubren la tierra que han estado buscando, aquella tierra de clima perfecto y totalmente desolada, cada líder piensa en un nombre diferente para la nueva tierra, ¨Pegasopolis¨ era la decisión del comandante, la princesa se decidió por ¨Unicornia¨ y por parte de una sugerencia de Smart Cookie, Puddinghead la llamó ¨Tierra,¨ Pero se decidieron muy pronto, pues resulta que todos habían encontrado la misma tierra. Decidieron pelear por aquella tierra, pero se dieron cuenta de que la tormenta había regresado, por lo que decidieron las seis en refugiarse en una pequeña cueva, dentro reinició la pelea entre los tres líderes pero aquellos caballos regresaron y calló la tormenta de nuevo, causando que los tres líderes se congelaran, Clover la sabia identifica aquellos caballos los cuales son nombrados ¨Windigos, ¨ que causan tormentas de nieve debido a la falta de armonía. Los tres al mando se reúnen a contar historias y cantar canciones, lo que hace que logren convivir en armonía aunque sean re reinos diferentes._

_Había llegado la hora de que ellas también se congelaran, pero segundos antes de que quedaran bajo la gruesa capa de hielo, Clover libero una especie de Hechizo, que impido que el hielo las congelara, resulta que fue la magia de la amistad, esto ahuyento a los Windigos, cesando así la tormenta. Las tres procedieron a descongelar a sus líderes y convencerlos a que vivieran en armonía. Al unirse, los líderes decidieron llamar aquellas tierras con el nombre de ¨Equestria.¨ _

-Valla… -Dijo Dusk Shine maravillado a la historia. –Es una buena historia.

-¿Verdad que si? Incluso yo actué en una obra, yo representé a Clover la sabia.

-Me hubiera gustado verla.. –Eso volvió a sonrojar a la unicornio purpura.

-¿No habías escuchado esa historia? –Preguntó Twilight.

-No, porque yo vengo de otro reino. La historia de mi reino implica guerra, sangre inocente derramada, mucho sufrimiento y agonía…

-¿Quiere contármela?

-No sé si quiera, fue una guerra muy horrible. –Dijo Dusk Shine cabizbajo. –Te la contare…

-No lo hagas si no quieres.

-Te la contare solo a ti.

Inicio la narración de Dusk Shine.

_De donde vengo también había cierta rivalidad entre los unicornios, pegasos y terrestres, pero no era precisamente por los alimentos, si no por el simple hecho de que los unicornios quería expandir sus tierras. Querían quitar el reino de los unicornios del mapa. Los unicornios quisieron realizar una alianza con los pegasos, los pegasos parecían bastante convencidos por la alianza, pero el precio por sus servicios era muy bajo, el comandante ¨ Heavy Wing ¨ le declaró la guerra tanto a los terrestres como a los unicornios, pues creía que se habían burlado de él, querían una alianza y el pago era ser unicornios honorarios, eso molesto al comandante. _

_Así inició una triple guerra, con los unicornios usando su magia, los pegasos con sus armas punzocortantes y los terrestres con sus extraños artefactos como catapultas y ballestas._

_Mi abuelo estaba en esa guerra en ese entonces y no estaba de acuerdo en tal pleito, sin embargo seguía órdenes. Existían dos pegasos que al igual que mi abuelo, no estaban de acuerdo con la guerra, creían que había una solución, también existían dos terrestres que al igual que mi abuelo y los otros dos pegasos, solo seguían órdenes y también un soldado raso que era muy fiel a mi abuelo, no le gustaba aquella guerra._

_Mi abuelo fue ordenado a buscar suministros para las tropas, pero fue capturado por un grupo de terrestres, dejándolo en una celda junto con otros dos pegasos. Mi abuelo comenzó a entablar amistado con esos dos pegasos y como ya buenos amigos, se las arreglaron para escapar, pero no tenían las agallas. Unos unicornios escucharon los deseos del fin de la guerra de mi abuelo y los pegasos, eran aquellos unicornios que tampoco querían guerra. Esos unicornios liberaron a mi abuelo y a los dos pegasos volviéndose amigos de ellos. Mi abuelo tuvo la idea de hablar al frente de todos, pues aquella mañana, los tres ejércitos tenían pensado enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo en un solo campo de batalla. Los dos pegasos, los dos unicornios y mi abuelo junto con su fiel amigo; el cual estaba aprisionado en otra celda, decidieron ponerse al frente de los tres bandos y hablar. Sus palabras fueron más o menos: _

_-¨¿Porque debemos pelear entre nosotros? ¿Por qué hermanos debemos matarnos entre sí? Todos somos ponis, todos somos iguales y todos podemos convivir en armonía¨.-_

_Los otros cinco ponis lo apoyaron y finalmente, los ejércitos cedieron dejando caer sus armas al suelo. Aquellos héroes de guerra fueron: ¨El carcelero Silver Berry, el cocinero PureMac Apple, los soldados butterscotch I y Rainbow Helmet, el aldeano Marble y mi abuelo Shining Horn.¨ Casualmente, todos ellos fueron parientes de mis amigos y eso nos unió más que antes._

_La gran guerra duro más de cinco años, se decía que los pegasos entraban en los pueblos y mataban a los padres e incluso a los pequeños, los terrestres torturaban a los prisioneros, su tortura más popular consistía en colocarles unos grilletes a los cascos y con cuatro terrestres, los jalaban hasta arrancárselos, todos disfrutaban de un desmembramiento en ese entonces. Los unicornios fabricaban ¨Granadas¨ o así las bautizaron y las arrojaban en casas y pueblos. Fue una guerra horrible._

-Debió ser horrible para tu abuelo. –Dijo Twilight a punto de llorar.

-Lo mismo me pregunte, pero me dijo que no todo se perdió en la guerra, pues gano cinco buenos amigos jejeje.

-Debes estar orgulloso de tu abuelo.

-Lo estoy… -A Dusk Shine le salió una pequeña lagrima de su ojo derecho, la cual secó sigilosamente.

-Bueno pues ¿ya estas informado de dónde estás?

-Es suficiente, pero ahora quisiera buscar a mis amigos ¡Barbara! Es hora de irnos.

-¿Qué tan pronto? –Pregunto Barbara, la cual estaba barriendo junto con Spike.

-Sip, no quiero quitarle más tiempo a la señoría Sparkle. –Dijo respetuosamente el unicornio.

-No me quitas nada de tiempo y ya te dije que me llames Twilight.

-Jejeje esta bien, Barbara vámonos. –Dusk Shine salió de la biblioteca despidiéndose de la unicornio y su asistente, pero fueron detenidos por un grito.

-¡Espera Dusk Shine! –Fue Twilight que lo había seguido. –Te acompaño a buscar a tus amigos.

-pe… pero no quiero causarte molestias.

-No te preocupes, además no eres de este pueblo, te puedes perder.

-E…está bien…

Y los dos unicornios y la pequeña dragón caminaron en busca de los amigos del misterioso Dusk Shine. Era un completo extraño pero Twilight por alguna razón se sentía muy a gusto con su compañía. El sol estaba en su total esplendor, pues estaba justo arriba de la ciudad de Ponyville.

Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acress. Dos ponis se encontraban recolectando toda la fruta de los manzanos de aquella granja, pateaban los troncos de los manzanos y caían las manzanas directo a los canastos. Ya era de tarde y Applejack ya había terminado su trabajo con ayuda extra de su nuevo amigo ¨Apple jone.¨ Era hora de la cena, pues los Apple tenían la costumbre de cenar cuando se ponía el sol para poder ir a dormir más temprano para poder madrugar y ayudar en la granja. La familia se turnaba para preparar la cena, esta vez era turno de la abuela Smith.

-Bien, ya acabamos. Más de tres mil manzanas en la bodega. –Le dijo Applejack a su nuevo amigo.

-Y eso que querías hacerlo sola jejeje. –Se burló Jone.

-Muy graciosos chico. ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?

-¿Ustedes?

-Sí, con mi familia. Ya casi es hora de cenar ¿quieres? –insistió la campirana pony.

-Ahh… -Suspiro el semental. –Está bien, solo porque no puedo rechazar una comida…

-¡Genial Te presentaré a la familia Apple, les caerás muy bien.

Jone y Jack caminaron directo a la pequeña casa que se situaba en el centro de la granja, una pequeña casa en donde al parecer la humilde familia Apple gozaba de una vida de tranquilidad. Applejack caminaba junto a su amigo para poder contar de su familia, había hablado de su hermano, hermana y su abuela. Jone solo podía escuchar, ya que Applejack contaba todo con tal excitación que no se le entendía absolutamente nada.

-Entonces, ¿tu abuela cocinara? –Pregunto el pony macho.

-Sip, sin duda es la mejor en la granja. Pero si quieres cenar carbón, deberías probar la comida de mi hermanita jajaja.

-Pues creo que ya tengo apetito jeje. –Continuo Jone. Ya habían llegado a la casa y Applejack continuo a presentar a su nuevo amigo a su familia.

-Bien Apple Jone, él es Big Maquintosh. –La pony campirana le presento a un enorme pony macho color rojo y rubio, el cual era el hermano de quien hablaba.

-Eh… ¿Hola? –jone se había sentido totalmente intimidado por el hermano de Applejack, pues este podía partirle la cara con un solo casco.

-Ella es la abuela Smith. –Applejack presentó a su abuela, la cual se encontraba dormida en su mecedora. Applejack, con su casco despertó a su abuela para poder presentarla con su nuevo amigo. –Despierte Abuela Smith, tenemos un invitado.

-¿Ah? Applejack te has puesto más robusta y alta.

-Abuela, ese no soy yo. –Applejack quedo con cara de Poker Face. -Él es mi amigo Apple Jone.

-Un placer conocerla. –Saludo el invitado.

-Muchachito, te pareces mucho a mi nieta. Esta gente de hoy en día deberás. –La abuela Smith parecía molesta por la apariencia de Jone, pues en sus tiempos no era igual, o algo así.

-Y por último mi hermanita Apple Bloom. –Detrás de Applejack se encontraba una tierna y adorable potrilla con ojitos bonitos, melena linda y un tierno moñito rosa.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? –Apple Jone cambió su tono a un tono adorable para hablar con la pequeña, a lo que le respondió con una tierna carita.

-¿Eres el novio de mi hermana? –Eso dejo tanto a Jack como a Jone totalmente rojos, hasta podían sentir salir humo de sus orejas, Big Mac solo podía reír y reír mientras que la abuela Smith se volvió a dormir en su mecedora.

-¡A…Apple Bloom! ¡No… no digas tonterías! –la agricultora pony se había enfadado tanto, que le grito en la cara a su hermanita, llenándola de una gran cantidad de saliva.

Era ya hora de cenar, todos se sentaron en la mesa a esperar la deliciosa comida de la abuela, aquellos pastelillos únicos de manzana que solo la abuela podía hacer. La mesa estaba puesta, primero que nada un lindo mantel con encajes, al centro una enorme cazuela llena de puré de manzana, a la derecha otro recipiente, pero este estaba repleto de moras y cerezas, un plato en la izquierda lleno de tortilla frita y por último los pastelillos especiales de la abuela.

-Bueno, ¡Comencemos! –Applejack tomo una tortilla frita y la lleno de cerezas, la pony se la llevo a la boca para el disfrute de su paladar. Al acabar, solo pudo saborear aquella combinación. –Mmm… Cerezánga. –Dijo la pony babeando.

-¿Que te sucede Jone? Come. –Le cedió amablemente un plato el gran Big Mac al nuevo invitado.

-Ahm… Gr… gra… gracias Big Mac… -El pony estaba algo aterrado.

-No te asustes, yo no soy violento pero si tuviera un hermano menor o mayor, lo seria jejeje.

-Bu… bueno, gracias. –El Pony invitado tomó el plato y se sirvió una tortilla frita junto con un poco de puré y unas moras. En eso llegó la pequeña Apple Bloom con un barril de sidra y unos cuantos tarros.

-¡Ya llego la sidra! –Grito la pequeña.

-¡Genial Apple Bloom! –Dijo Applejack tomando un tarro. –Hora de que pruebes el sabroso néctar de la familia Apple. –La pony tomo un tarro y abrió el grifo del barril, sirviendo la espumosa sidra en el tarro que era para Apple Jone.

-No te arrepentirás hermano. –Le dijo Big Mac dándole su espumoso tarro.

-Pruébala. –Dijo la pequeña.

-Ehm… está bien. Tal vez sepa igual que la sidra de mi familia. –El Pony se llevó el tarro a su boca, bebiendo aquel líquido espumoso el cual para sus pupilas gustativas, parecía bastante agradable.

-Esto… sabe… bien…

**Continuara…**

**Hola como están.**

**Pues lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, es que me bloqueé mucho. Espero que para el siguiente no sea así. **

**Bueno me despido con un *Brohoof* /)**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic.**

**Enamorándome de mí.**

**¿Cómo están gente bonita?**

**Pues lamento haberlos hecho esperar hasta ahora con el nuevo capítulo, solo les digo que no me llegan muchas ideas para los capítulos de este Fic, además de que mi otro Fic se está poniendo un tanto más emocionante, es por eso que trabajo más en él. No quiero que se enojen ni se exasperen, comparado con otros fics, podría decir que soy un santo, pues varios escritores no actualizan muy seguido que digamos (no digo nombres) Bueno pues yo los dejo que lean a gusto, sentaditos en la comodidad de su cuarto, o quizás acostados, con un buen vaso de refresco, con música inspiradora, como quieran leer esto…**

**Capítulo 4: No puede ser que sea tan Sentimental.**

En los acontecimientos del capítulo anterior, podíamos apreciar a nuestro amigo pony Apple Jone, el cual tuvo el gusto de conocer a la familia Apple. La pequeña Apple Bloom y el gran Big Mac. Le ofrecieron a su invitado un espumoso tarro de sidra, la cual para su gusto era bastante deliciosa. -¨¿Altas expectativas?¨ -Pensaba el pony macho en ese instante. La sidra era y se veía simple, para el solo era un tarro lleno de líquido color ámbar cubierto de burbujeante espuma con un olor a alcohol, claro eso pensaba al principio, pues parecía una sidra común y corriente. Al poder ingerir tal líquido y tocarlo con su lengua al igual que deslizarlo por su garganta, pudo sentir esa espuma, esa espuma que daba un sabor que era de otro mundo. Una descripción más grata para el sabor de aquel líquido de dioses no puede ser explicada, pues tenía un extraño pero maravilloso sabor amargo que parecía un dulce, algo así como una gelatina liquida.

-Es deliciosa enserio… -Decía el anaranjado corcel mientras sostenía su gran tarro de madera.

-Te dije que no te arrepentirías. –Le contesto Macintosh. –Veamos si puedes soportar un tarro más. –Hablo en un tono desafiante.

-¿No sería demasiada sidra? –Pregunto preocupado Jone aun con su tarro en casco.

-No seas cobarde. Yo puedo soportar diez tarros sin embriagarme jejeje. –Contesto la pequeña Apple Bloom aun con espuma en su boca.

-Sí, pero esta noche no jovencita. Mañana tienes escuela y no asistirás con una resaca. –Respondió la hermana Apple Jack.

-maldición… -dijo la pequeña dejando el tarro en la mesa.

Regresando a la pequeña fiesta, Applejack continuaba sirviendo tarros para los dos sementales cuyo apetito había sido despertado por tal alcohol de la sidra de la familia. Jone se había negado a otro tarro -¨Pero que rayos¨ -Fue lo que pensó antes de volver a negarlo. Big había tomado su tarro de un sorbo, mientras que Jone solo le dio unas cuantas probadas a su espumoso tarro. Macintosh miro al invitado y se sirvió otra ronda, la cual tomo con más velocidad. Apple Jone había captado su mensaje, pues deducía que era el principio de una amigable competencia de quien toma más tarros de sidra de manzana, o puede ser una competencia amistosa de ver quien cae ebrio al suelo primero.

-¿Así que me desafías Macintosh?

-No he dicho nada. Si tú lo tomas como un desafío, es tu problema. –Contesto el semental rojo.

-¡Jah! ¿Insinúas que soy un pony de hígado pequeño?

-No dije eso. –Respondió Big Mac. –Pero ahora que lo dices, pienso que tu hígado es pequeño.

-¿En qué te basas compañero?

-Pues, solo has tomado sorbitos de tu tarro. –Contesto sirviéndose otra ronda. Está a punto de llevase el tarro al hocico, pero tal tarro fue detenido por un casco naranja.

-Solo diré que no puedo resistir un desafío. –contesto Jone.

-¿Entonces estas dispuesto a luchar contra mi enorme hígado? –Pregunto Macintosh.

-¡Applejack! –Exclamo Jone.

-¿Si?

-Apuesto la única talega de Bits que cargo. –Saco la talega, colocándola en la mesa. –Creo que son como vente bits.

-Bueno, pues yo apuesto lo mismo, veinte bits. –Ambos ponis le entregaron los cuarenta Bits a Applejack, la cual todavía no acababa su segundo tarro,

-Y por qué me los entregan. –Pregunto la hermana mayor.

-Necesitamos a alguien que nos recuerde quien gano. –Respondió Jone quitándose el sombrero.

-¡Jajaja! –Rio Applejack.

-Bien Macintosh, ¿estás listo? –Pregunto sosteniendo su tarro.

-Cuando quieras Jone, cuando quieras. –Elevo su tarro.

-Apple Bloom. –nombro Applejack a su hermana. –Trae la cámara. Esto terminará muuuuy bien jajaja.

Macintosh y Jone se miraron a los ojos con una vista desafiante, tomaron el primer tarro de la apuesta y se lo llevaron directo a la garganta. Tomaron toda la sidra literalmente en una milésima de segundo. No parecían afectados por aquel primer tarro, solo algo exaltados por haber pasado gran cantidad de líquido por sus pequeñas gargantas. Macintosh sostuvo el barril de sidra, sirviéndose su segundo tarro, Jone estiro su casco en señal de un ¨Mas por favor.¨ Los segundos tarros estaban listos y como el primero, lo ingirieron a una milésima de segundo. Jone comenzó a tener un pequeño rubor debajo de sus ojos, mientras que Big Mac solo hacia un gesto de amargura.

-¿Suficiente? –Pregunto Big Mac.

-¡Jamás!

Los dos sementales tomaron un tercer tarro cada quien, ya habían tomado más de seis tarros antes de iniciar tal competencia, por eso es que estaban algo ebrios. Macintosh comenzaba a sentir la cabeza ligera, mientras que Jone solo podía sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza, fue ese momento en el que se sirvió un tarro más.

-¿Que sucede Macintosh?

-Solo un pequeño dolor, jeje.

Continuaron tomando y tomando, Applejack junto con Apple Bloom, solo esperaban a que los ponis comenzaran a decir tonterías sin control para poder tomar algunas fotos de lo que iba a pasar.

Ya había pasado más de una hora y los corceles no la habían pasado tan bien que digamos. Habían tomado aproximadamente cuarenta y siete tarros, entre Macintosh y Jone estaban a punto de caer desmayados, pero eso no los detuvo ni por un momento.

-¡Mas Applejack! –Grito furioso Jone.

-Te has puesto de malas. –Respondió la pony. -¿Quién dijo que podías hablarme así?

-¡Solo dame más! –Dijo el pony golpeando la mesa con el tarro.

-Bien, te daré un poco más, y a ti también Big Mac. –La pony campirana volvió a llenar los tarros hasta la punta, dejando caer más espuma a la mesa. Los corceles no dudaron en volver a ingerir aquel líquido, pues la apuesta todavía seguía en pie.

-¡Big Maaaac! –Grito Jone.

-¿¡Queee?!

-¿¡Sigues despierto?!

-¡Claro! –Respondió el semental rojo.

-Jejeje… -Rio la pony campirana con malicia. –Esto terminara muuuuy bien jejeje…

**En el pueblo.** **(si, ahora separaré el cambio de escena.)**

Dos pegasos del mismo color caminaban tranquilamente, ambos intercambiando risas y palabras. Cargaban consigo unas alforjas, donde se podían asomar bolsas de plástico que contenían las sobras de la comida de los animales que habían ido a alimentar con mucha enjundia y felicidad. Todos los ponis podían observar a butterscotch, les intrigaba el solo hecho de ser similar a la bella Fluttershy, eso atraía a chismosos, metiches y no faltan los brabucones.

-Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme butterscotch. –Le agradeció Fluttershy.

-jejeje. –Rio el pegaso. –No tienes que agradecer.

-Claro que tengo que agradecerte. Si no hubieras calmado a aquel oso, no me hubiera perdonado el haberlo regañado.

-no fue nada, es como siempre lo hago. Generalmente los osos almacenan mucha tensión, por lo que les doy un pequeño masaje con los cascos. –Continuo Butterscotch. En eso llegó una pony reconocible para nuestra amiga Fluttershy. Aquella pony era una unicornio color azul, junto con una melena bicolor de un azul oscuro y un gris persa, con una Cutie Mark de un reloj de arena, similar a un ¨TimeLord¨ muy reconocido.

-¡Oh! Hola Fluttershy ¿regresando de alimentar a tus amigos?

-Buenas tardes Minuette. Sip acabo de alimentarlos. –Respondió la pegaso.

-Oh, y quien es tu amigo, veo que son muy similares. –Pregunto Minuette dándole una mirada al semental amarillo.

-Ahm… Mu…mucho gusto… soy Bu… Butterscotch.

-Hola soy Minuette, pero puedes llamarme ¨Colgate.¨

-Ahm… ¿Colgate?

Si, trabajo como dentista en el pueblo y así me llaman los pequeños jiji. –Minuette continuaba observando a aquel corcel y no pudo resistirse a preguntar ciertas cosas. –Ahm.. Puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué eres idéntico a Fluttershy?

-Bueno pues… no lo sé en realidad, tal vez sea una coincidencia. –Respondió el tímido Butterscotch.

-Y ahm… ¿hay algo entre ustedes dos? –Pregunto picaronamente Minuette. Al hacerlo, los dos pegasos se ruborizaron tanto, que podían expulsar humo de las fosas nasales.

-¿Ah… a… a que te… a que te refieres? –Pregunto totalmente apenado Butterscotch.

-Pues los veo juntos y puedo imaginar que cambiaste de color para parecerte a ella ya que podría ser tu novia. –Continuo Minuette.

-¡Te equivocas! –Gritaron los dos pegasos al unísono.

-Bien, puede que yo me equivoque. Nos vemos luego. –Termino Minuette alejándose de allí mientras tarareaba una pegajosa canción. Los dos pegasos se quedaron en silencio total, Bittherscotch miraba a su alrededor aun ruborizado, mientras que Fluttershy dibujaba círculos en el suelo con sus pezuñas. El silencio era abrumador y totalmente vergonzoso, hasta que Fluttershy tuvo el valor para romperlo.

-¿Qu…quie…quieres visitar la…la plaza…central?

-E…está bien… -continuo Butterscotch. Los ponis reintegraron el paso, pero no podían dejar atrás aquel rubor. Butterscotch no dejaba de mirar la cara de su nueva amiga, pues pareciera que se veía mucho más linda con aquel color rojo entre sus mejillas.

-que hermosa… -Se dijo a sí mismo.

-Hum… ¿dijiste algo?

-¡Ahhh! ¡N…no, nada, nada. jejeje! –Se excusó el pegaso.

-Bueno. Podría jurar que te escuche hablar. –volvió a acotar Fluttershy.

-Solo…solo divagaba…

Continuaron caminando a un leve paso, lo que hacía el ser seguido por los ojos de la chusma y chismosos, al igual que Minuette (Colgate) los ponis se hacían la idea de que el chico era admirador de Fluttershy, esa era la explicación de tal color, melena y cute mark. Los dos pegasos ignoraron, o tal vez no se cercioraron de que hablaban de ellos a sus espaldas, pues continuaron caminando, directo a la plaza central.

**Con dos alegres ponis.**

-¡buenos días señores!

-Berry, ellos son los señores Cake. –Presentó Pinkie a sus jefes con su nuevo amigo, ¨Bubble Berry.¨ -Ellos son los encargados de la pastelería del pueblo, aquí trabajo yo.

-¿¡Pasteleria!? –Exclamó Berry al instante.

-Sip, Pastelería. Hacemos, horneamos y decoramos cualquier tipo de pan, o pastel. –Continuo la pony rosa.

-Yo también soy un muy buen repostero. –Acotó Bubble Berry. -¿¡Puedo tener empleo aquí señores Cake!?

-Bueno pues… no estamos seguros. ¿Puedes demostrarnos tus habilidades? –Pregunto el señor Cake.

-Claro. Les hare mis famosos ¨ cup Berry Cakes.¨ -Contesto Berry aceptando la pequeña prueba. –¡Solo denme unos milisegundos y estaré aquí en media hora! –Los señores Cake solo podían torcer la boca en señal de duda, mientras que Pinkie había sacado un enorme casco de espuma con un numero ¨1.¨

-¡Vamos Berry, vamos Berry! ¡Vamos! –Apoyaba Pinkie a su amigo.

**En Sweet Apple Acress con la Sidra.**

Big Macintosh se encontraba totalmente abatido en el suelo junto con un tarro en su casco y su hocico cubierto de espuma. Applejack tomaba fotos a su hermano y Apple Bloom posaba para tales fotos, colocándole cosas en la cara a su hermano. Jone se encontraba dormido con la cabeza sobre la mesa. Applejack también trató de tomarle foto, pero al intentar hacerlo, el corcel había despertado. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, pues estaba a punto de entrar en acto de ebriedad.

-Applejac… ¿¡dónde está mi sidra!? –Pregunto furioso.

-Tomaste aproximadamente ochenta tarros. –contesto Applejack.

-¿y dónde están esos ochenta tarros? –Pregunto de nuevo Jone.

-Ingeriste toda esa sidra junto con Big.

-Aaaaah si, Big Mac… ¿y cuantos tomo él?

-Ochenta… -contesto Applejack.

-Entonces… ¿somos igual de geniales? –Volvió a preguntar Jone totalmente ebrio.

-No era una competencia sobre quien era más genial o no. –volvió Applejack.

-Entonces… no soy… ¿genial? –jone estaba a punto de caer en un mar de lágrimas.

-Valla valla. El gran jone, ¿sentimental mientras esta ebrio? –Dijo Applejack en un tono burlón.

-¡Callate Applejack! –grito furioso. –¡Desde que te conocí solo me has causado problemas!

-¿¡Que!? –Exclamo Applejack. ¿Problemas? ¡Te he tratado como un bueno invitado! ¿Así me lo agradeces, ingrato?

-Perdóname… -Continuo triste. –perdóname Applejack, solo que extraño a mi familia. –Continuó con la charla ebria el pony.

-¡No hablamos de tu familia!

-Lo se… -Se paró de la mesa el pony. En un solo instante, tomo a Applejack de los cascos delanteros, levantándola y parándola en sus dos patas traseras. Pareciera que iban a bailar, pero no era así. –Esta es la única forma de expresar mi gratitud.

-Jone… ¿Qué haces? ¡sueltame! –Gritaba la pony intentando zafarse, pero era inútil ya que Jone era mucho más fuerte. Jone le quito el sombrero a su campirana amiga, tomo su cintura y lomo, acaricio un poco su melena y para terminar, acerco sus labios a los suyos, dándole un cálido beso con sabor a alcohol. Aquel beso duro más de cinco minutos, Applejack al principio no quería, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, se rendía y abrazaba a su amigo, e cual la había besado. Por fin había separado sus bocas, dejando unos pocos hilos de baba colgando, Applejack se encontraba totalmente ruborizada, mientras que Jone solamente estaba desorientado.

-Jone… -Applejack suspiro su nombre, pero se dio cuenta de algo… Jon se había quedado dormido. Applejack se encontraba avergonzada y furiosa a la vez, por lo que le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. –Tonto… -Applejack tomo a su amigo con cuidado y lo acostó en el suelo junto con Macintosh, tomo los cascos de jone y los coloco alrededor del cuello de su hermano, dejándolos en una posición totalmente humorística.

-¡Apple Bloom, trae la cámara! –Grito Applack con su acento campirano.

**En SugarCube Corner con Berry.**

-¡Liiiisto! –Grito Berry mientras sacaba una charola con una docena de lo que parecía ser Cupcakes normales, pero él los nombraba como sus ¨CupBerry Cakes.¨ A los cakes no les parecían nada especiales, pero no era solo el cómo se miraban, si no su sabor. El señor Cake tomo el primer pastelillo y lo llevo a su boca, la señora cake lo siguió, comenzaron a masticar y masticar hasta que finalmente lo tragaron, pudieron sentir el merengue, parecía bastante normal, pero algo era diferente en cuanto al sabor. Cuando las migajas de los pastelillos se deslizaban por la boca de los Cakes, se podía apreciar un sabor diferente, era algo así como durazno o fresa, pero el pastelillo solo contenía merengue.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Pregunto el señor Cake.

-Si cariño, ¿cómo lo hiciste? –La siguió la señora Cake.

-Es el secreto… -Dijo Berry.

-Bueno pues estas contratado. –El señor Cake saludo con su casco a su nuevo empleado. –Bien, quiero que me digas tu secreto alguna vez jejeje.

-¿puedo dársela, pero ya no sería un secreto no cree? –Continuo Berry.

-¡Yay, ahora trabajas aquí! –Grito Pinkie mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amigo, tal acto hizo que la charola de pastelillos callera sobre ellos dos, dejándole merengue en la cara a Berry. –Jijiji. Dejame limpiarte. –Sin pensarlo, Pinkie quito un poco del merengue de su nariz con su lengua, dejando al macho más rosa de lo habitual, pero no por su cuerpo, si no por un rubor.

-Pinkie…

**De nuevo con Applejack.**

Jone se levantaba del suelo con un dolor horrible de cabeza, pues estaba pagando su condena con una enorme resaca. Se sentó en la mesa y tomo su cabeza con sus cascos, pues la cabeza le latía con fuerza, podía sentir el palpitar de su cerebro al igual que como se calentaba. En eso entro Applejack con unas cuantas fotos en la boca, se sentó con su amigo y se las mostro. La mayoría eran de Big Mac con cosas en su cara, en la primera estaba Apple Bloom posando junto a su hermano dormido, en la segunda Macintosh tenía un poco de lechuga en la cara, al igual que un poco de salsa. En la tercera se podía apreciar a Winona lamiendo la cara de Big y en la última, pues… Jone y Big abrazados.

-¡¿Qué demonios!? –Exclamo Jone mirando la última foto.

-Jajajaja. –Rio Jack. –Lo siento, no pude resistirme.

-¿Cuándo paso esto? –Pregunto Jone.

-Pues estabas totalmente ebrio, comenzaste a decirme incoherencias hasta que te desmayaste. Yo te puse con Big de esa forma jajaja.

-¿Incoherencias?

-Sí. Decías cosas que no venían al caso. Divagabas y hasta cambiabas de humor cada tres segundos. –Contesto Applejack.

-Ajá, ¿y qué más?

-Bueno pues… tu ahm… -Applejack comenzó a ruborizarse.

-Vamos, ¡dime!

-Me… me agradeciste por mi hospitalidad…

-Valla, no creí que ebrio lo haría.

-Bueno. Acompañare a Apple Bloom a la escuela, puedes quedarte aquí.

-Está bien, dormiré un rato.

Apple Jack caminaba con su pequeña hermana con sus alforjas llenas de libros, cuadernos y lápices. Caminaban las dos directo a la pequeña escuela de Apple Bloom, pero antes de eso, la pequeña le mostro una foto a su hermana. Apple Bloom estaba sin expresión alguna, pero Applejack estaba totalmente roja al ver esa foto. La foto se trataba de nada menos que el beso entre Applejack y Apple Jone. La pequeña había fotografiado bien la escena, pues había abierto las cortinas para que el sol entrara y diera unos tonos sepia o crepusculares. El rubor de los dos ponis se podía apreciar en la foto, sin duda inmemorable para un cuadro.

-¡Apple Bloom! –Le arrebató la foto a su hermanita.

-Te fascinó, ¿verdad? –Pregunto picaronamente la pequeña.

-¿D…de que hablas?

-No te hagas la tonta. –Respondió la pequeña. –Sé que te gusto el beso, aunque fuera con sabor a sidra, Jejeje.

-¡T…tu que sabes!

-Sé que quieres esa foto para ti sola.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Pregunto Jack.

-Para sesionarte de que no la publique en el diario escolar. También para recordar aquel momento.

-¡Pequeña malcriada! –Gruño Applejack. –¡Ve a clase ahora!

-¡Tranquila, no le diré a nadie! –Grito la pequeña ya a mitad del camino a su escuela. Applejack volvió a apreciar su foto, la dobló y la guardo en su sombrero.

-¿¡Y que tiene que tuviera sabor a sidra!? –Se preguntó furiosa a sí misma.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno sin más que decir, creo que este capítulo estuvo un poco más corto… Lo siento… Bueno pues les informo (A quien le interese) Que vuelvo a las andadas con historias sangrientas y bizarras. Acabo de lanzar un nuevo fic, el cual es algo así como destino Final, donde Derpy tendrá premoniciones de sus amigos morir, si lo quieren checar, pasénse por mi perfil **

**Bueno pues, me despido… Bye…**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic.**

**Enamorándome De Mí.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo y solo me quero excusar diciendo lo siguiente:**

**No he podido actualizar a la velocidad que acostumbran ustedes como lectores normalmente. No soy de esos escritores que dejan que una historia se llene de polvo. **

**A lo que voy es que mi ordenador sufrió un terrible destino y no puedo escribir cómodamente, tengo que compartir la Laptop con mi hermano lo cual es molesto. Pido que sean pacientes por favor y poder sacar los capítulos cuando se pueda ¿ok?**

**Capítulo 5: No puedo creer que todos seamos iguales.**

Era ya la 1:00 P.m. Los pequeños potros salían alegres de la escuela, algunos galopando, otros hablando, algunos a paso lento y otros solo se quedaban sentados esperando a su familiar.

-¿Qué pasa Apple Bloom? ¿Te quedarás aquí sentada? –Pregunto su amiga Sweetie Belle.

-Espero a mi hermana, dijo que vendría por mí.

-Casi deseo que Rarity viniera a buscarme también. –Dijo realizando una expresión de tristeza y disgusto.

-Seria genial si Rainbow Dash también viniera a buscarme ¿verdad? –Continuo Scootaloo.

-Entonces ¿te quedaras? –Volvió a preguntar Sweetie Belle.

-Sí.

…

Paso un buen rato, las amigas de la pequeña Apple se habían ido ya, por lo que quedo sola esa pequeña manzanita bajo la luz del sol quemante.

La pequeña comenzaba a ponerse triste, pues estaba algo angustiado de que no hubiera rastro de su hermana mayor. Ella conocía el camino hasta su casa, pero el punto aquí era que su hermana se lo había prometido.

Estaba a punto de levantarse y caminar por sí sola, pero un corcel a lo lejos impidió su acción.

-¡Apple Bloom! –Grito aquel tipo desde lejos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la pequeña.

El sujeto se acercó un poco más rápido a la pequeña hasta llegar a su diestra.

Ya junto a ella, procedió a saludar y a llevarla a casa.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no vino AppleJack? –Pregunto la pequeña.

-Bueno, hubo un momento bastante confuso cuando llego a casa. –Dijo Jone mientras se colgaba las alforjas de la pequeña. –Fue muy raro…

***Flashback***

_AppleJack regresaba de dejar a la pequeña de la escuela, pero venia un tanto rara pues en su cara se notaba un color bastante inusual. El invitado y el hermano rojo se encontraban jugando Póker en la mesa bastante a gusto._

_-Oh maldición. –Refunfuño el semental naranja._

_-Jajajaja. Nunca había visto a un pony con tan poca suerte._

_En eso, AppleJack galopo directo a las escaleras sin siquiera saludar a los dos corceles que jugaban apaciblemente en la mesa._

_-Olle Applejack, ¿no quieres venir a jugar? –Pregunto Jone, a lo que respondió la chica._

_-N…no gracias. E…estar e…n mi cuarto…_

_La chica había azotado fuertemente la puerta de su cuarto sin decir ni una palabra. Los dos chicos que jugaban se encontraban algo anonados en cuando a su actuación, por lo que el chico naranja fue a revisar si todo estaba en orden._

_Jone toco la puerta del cuarto levemente, seguido de preguntar de la existencia de alguien dentro de tal habitación._

_-Ahm… ¿AppleJack? ¿Sucedió algo afuera? a Big y a mí nos preocupó como llegaste._

_-N…no, no pasa nada… -Respondió. –E…espera… ¿estabas preocupado por mí?_

_-Pues claro, me temí de que te hubiera pasado algo._

_-Ahh… ¿Oye puedes ir por Apple Bloom a la escuela?_

_-Claro…_

***Fin de Flashback***

-Y aquí me tienes. La verdad no sé qué le pasó, pero me pidió que viniera por ti.

-Gracias Jone.

-Dime A.j. Me gusta más así. –Dijo el chico.

-Ahm. Okey A.j. jejeje

…

Habian llegado de nuevo a la casa de la granja Apple donde Big Macintosh se encontraba solo en la casa sentado en el sofá. No había rastro de AppleJack, por lo que A.j. decidió preguntar.

-Oye Macintosh ¿Dónde está AppleJack?

-No ha salido de su cuarto aun. Esto me está dando mala espina. –Contesto el hermano mayor.

El semental naranja subió las escaleras para nuevamente tocar la puerta del cuarto de su amiga.

-¿AppleJack? ¿Enserio estas bien?

-Estoy Bien Jone, ya te dije. –Respondió esta.

-Mira, primero llámame A.j. Segundo, no sé porque estas abrumada o aséptica, nos estas preocupando a todos. ¿Quieres bajar un momento?

-¡Estoy bien! ¿Qué no entiendes?

-Ok, pero al menos ¿aceptarías salir conmigo? No he visitado la ciudad, además casi me pierdo buscando la escuela de Apple Bloom.

Hubo un pequeño silencio momentario, A.j se estaba cansando de la actitud de Applejack.

-Está bien, bajaré en un minuto.

-Jejeje Genial, te espero…

**En la plaza central.**

Dos pegasos amarillos daban bellotas a sus peludos amigos, las ardillas. Estos conversaban mientras. Los ponis no dejaban de murmurar cosas con respecto a ese par tan similares. Butterscotch y Fluttershy se estaban cansando de esto, pero no podían hacer nada pues temían que su volumen de voz fuera hiriente pera ciertos chismosos.

-Ehm… ¿Estas acostumbrada a esto? –pregunto el chico.

-Siempre me pasa, a veces solo lo dejo pasar por alto. –Contesto la chica. –Se cansaran en un momento.

En eso, unos chicos se aproximaron a la feliz pareja. Iban directo hacia Butterscotch, lo que ponía a Fluttershy un tanto nerviosas al respecto.

El chico peli rosa al ver que se aproximaban estos, dejo caer una bellota que fue a rodar directo a los cascos del líder de aquel grupito.

-Oigan, ¡Esta bellota toco mis cascos! –Dijo el jefe. Este era de cuero café con una melena negra oscura.

-Fue aquel, él fue quien dejó caer esa bellota –Dijo un pegaso a su derecha. Este era azul verdoso con una melena verde esmeralda.

-Hola hola amiguito, en verdad te metiste con los equivocados. –Dijo el tercero y último. Este era un unicornio color metal con una melena oscura.

-Ahh… Yo no le he hecho nada a nadie... –Contesto temeroso.

-Hum… nunca te habíamos visto por aquí ¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto el pegaso verde.

-Ah… soy… Bu…Butterscotch…

-Bien ¨Butterscotch¨ Tu bellota provoco que los cascos del jefe se ensuciaran. –Hablo el unicornio.

-Ehm… yo no tenía intención de…

-¡Oh! Eso es un crimen para ti. –Continúo el pegaso.

-De verdad yo lo…

-Y eso se paga con una buena paliza de parte del jefe…

En eso el jefe de aquel grupo entro tronando sus cascos en señal de intimidación. Butterscotch no tenía intenciones de pelear y menos de ser golpeado frente a Fluttershy, pero él no cuestionaba a nada ni a nadie, ese es su error fatal.

Comenzaron a golpear incansablemente a aquel pegaso amarillo, Butterscotch solo podía tirarse al piso y ser golpeado. Estos lo pateaban en el estómago y jalaban su melena al igual que golpeaban su rostro. Levantaba su mirada y podía observar a Fluttershy que lo miraba con tristeza y ganas de llorar, Butterscotch sentía lo mismo, pero no podía llorar frente a aquella chica.

Paso el rato y los chicos se habían aburrido de aquel saco de box amarillo, por lo que se fueron dejándolo tirado en el suelo mientras recuperaba el aire que le habían sacado.

-¡Butterscotch! –Gritaba la chica mientras se aproximaba. – ¿Esas bien? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No tienes una herida? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-E…estoy b…bien Flutt…ershy. –Respondió con dificultad.

-Perdona, debí interferir, debí hacerlo, ¡perdóname por favor! –Continúo disculpándose. –Pensé que si interfería, podían hacerte mucho más daño.

-N…no, no pasa nada… además, n…no quisiera qu…que tam…bien te golpe…aran jeje…

-Perdóname Butterscotch, perdóname…

Fluttershy se tumbó junto a él para poder retenerlo en un cálido y bello abrazo. El chico solo pensaba mientras miraba al infinito cielo.

-¨¿Qué es esto que siento dentro de mí?¨ -Pensaba. -¨Solo una chica me ha defendido en algunas ocasiones… Macareina…¨ -Continuaba pensando. ¨No he podido olvidar aquellos hermosos ojos verdes… es simplemente hermosa… Pero, Fluttershy… Ella…¨

-¿Butterscotch?

-Ah… lo siento… solo pensaba un poco…

-Déjame ayudarte a levantarte.

El pegaso intentó levantarse como pudo. Logro hacerlo, pero no podía estar de pie por mucho tiempo, así que tuvo que apoyarse en su nueva amiga para poder caminar sin un poco de dolor en su vientre y articulaciones.

**Cerca de la plaza, en un pequeño jardín.**

-Ahora hermosa, ¿puedes voltear un poco hacia tu derecha?

-¿Está bien así?

-Claro que si…

-Elusive ¿por qué hacemos esto?

-Bueno Rarity, es un bello día y estas hermosas flores se ven más bellas que en un florero. Una belleza así debe ser preservada en una foto. –Respondió.

-bueno, ¿y yo porque?

-Bueno, tu belleza es mucho más grande que cualquier rosa, gardenia o girasol en este mundo, una belleza así debe ser preservada junto a estas maravillosas flores. –Dijo Elusive mientras tomaba el casco de la dama y le daba un beso.

- Oh Elusive, que cosas dices… -Dijo Completamente sonrojada.

Rarity se encontraba acostada sobre el césped, posando frente a un arbusto completamente lleno de rosas que recién habían florecido. Elusive se encontraba frente a ella con su cámara. Este tomaba fotos en ráfaga mientras la bella unicornio cambiaba de postura en el proceso.

-No sé si te lo han dicho, pero eres muy hermosa bajo el sol…

-Varios han intentado llamar mi atención e incluso cortejarme, pero tú eres el único que se ha acercado más a mí jijiji.

-Me alegra que así sea…

Y continuaron con su sesión de fotos bajo el sol.

**En la granja de manzanas…**

Macintosh, Apple Bloom, la abuela Smith y A.j. se encontraban tirados holgazaneando en la sala de la casa mientras se entretenían con cualquier cosa. Apple Bloom lanzaba y atrapaba una bola de estambre, Big Mac leía una novela romántica, Granny Smith dormía y A.j. solo contemplaba los manzanos desde la ventana.

-Que, ¿no trabajan hoy o qué? –Pregunto el chico naranja.

-Esta semana no hay mucho que hace. No es temporada aun y los arboles no darán manzanas hasta el siguiente mes, lo único de trabajo que hay es apilar el heno del granero y cultivar más semillas. –Contesto Big mientras daba vuelta a una hoja del libro.

-¿Y qué tal eso?

-Ya lo hicimos. –Continuo Apple Bloom mientras seguía con ese estambre. –Desde antes de que amaneciera…

-Wow, son madrugadores igual que mi familia.

-Por cierto A.J. No nos has hablado de tu familia. –Volvió la pequeña.

-Bueno pues no hay mucho que decir, solo que trabajamos en un huerto de manzanas igual que ustedes.

-¿Tienes hermanos? –Pregunto Big.

-Sí, dos hermanos. Mi hermana mayor Macareina y mi hermanito Apple Buck.

-Mmm… me gustaría conocerlos.

-Ni creas que te presentaré a mi hermana jejeje

En eso se escucharon unas pisadas que venían de las escaleras, tal vez era AppleJack, por lo que A.J. corrió directo a las dichas escaleras.

Era la mismísima AppleJack, a juzgar por su rostro parecía estar mejor.

-Entonces, ¿quieres salir? –Pregunto A.J.

-Claro…

Y sin más que decir, se fueron de la casa para poder conocer la ciudad.

-Ahm… AppleJack, ¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto el chico.

-Primero a la plaza central. Te encantará la ciudad.

-Eso espero…

**Ya en la plaza.**

**(Aquí viene…)**

-¡Entonces Star Swirl congelo a aquellos Changelings y los mando fuera de Canterlot!

-¡Increíble!

-Sí, debió haber sido algo increíble.

-Oh Dusk Shine, me la he pasado de maravilla contigo.

-También contigo Twilight.

Los dos cerebritos caminaban a gusto con sus respectivos dragones en el lomo, estos solo podían aburriste en la plática de estos dos hasta el punto en el que arremedaban su conversación a sus espaldas.

-Entonces, ¿tus amigas también son pegasos, terrestres y unicornios? –Pregunto Dusk.

-Aja, te las presentare, de seguro les caerás muy bien.

Ahm… yo no lo creo así. –Dijo con un tono tenue de voz.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Twilight.

-Es que… ahm… no soy muy sociable que digamos. En mi antiguo pueblo, todas las chicas me llamaban nerd o rata de biblioteca.

-Oh, eso es muy duro. –Contesto la pony unicornio. –Eso mismo sufrí yo cuando era pequeña, cuando crecí dejaron de verme y me volví una antisocial.

-Igual que yo…

-Pero mis amigas son maravillosas, ellas te aceptarán de cualquier forma, son muy comprensivas.

-Eso espero…

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más, Spike y Barbara fueron por un helado mientras que los cerebritos se posaban en una banca de la plaza.

Estaban a punto de reanudar su conversación, pero…

-¡Rarity, que haces!… -Grito Twilight muy pasmada.

-¿¡Elusive!? –Continuo Dusk Shine.

Se habían encontrado a Los dos unicornios blancos en la sesión de fotos. Twilight miro a Rarity y la postura que tenía, parecía bastante provocadora y poco ortodoxa para una pony de su clase.

-Hola Twilight… -Dijo al unicornio.

-Que cuentas Dusk… -Dijo su amigo.

…

Mientras ellos trataban de dejar algunas cosas en claro, regresaban Bárbara y Spike con unos helados en las garras. En eso, unos gritos alarmaron a los 6.

-¡Otro bebe dragón! Se oyó en unísono.

Dos pegasos levantaron a los pequeños dragones y los comenzaron a abrazar y besar, eran nada menos que Butterscotch y Fluttershy.

-Awww pero que hermosa dragoncita. –Dijo Fluttershy mientras besaba su pequeña cabeza.

-Pero que tierno dragón eres. –Continuo Butterscotch con Spike.

-¡Oye tranquilízate amigo, no me agradan tus besos! –Grito Spike.

-Oh ¡Dusk Shine!

-Hola Butterscotch.

-¡Twilight!

-¿Fluttershy?

…

Paso un rato más y los nuevos se presentaron con los amigos del otro. Era algo raro pero a la vez divertido.

-Un gusto conocerte Butterscotch. –Dijo Twilight.

-El… placer es mío…

En eso un rugido sonó al instante, era el estómago de Elusive que al parecer tenía hambre.

-Ahm… jejeje Parece que tengo un poco de hambre. –Se excusó el pony. –Creo que un pastelillo me caería bien.

En eso dos rosadas orejas se movieron muy a lo lejos.

En eso, dos rayos se aproximaban a toda velocidad en donde se encontraban tales ponis y dragones, hasta que finalmente esos dos rayos se materializaron en dos cuerpos rosas muy reconocidos.

-¡¿Alguien dijo Pastelillo?! –Gritaron los dos ponis rosas al unísono.

…

Paso otro rato más…

-Ya entiendo, entonces ¿tú eres Bubble Berry? –Pregunto Rarity.

-Así es, soy Bubble Berry y me encantaría tener una muy maravillosa amistad con todos ustedes dragones, unicornios, pegasos, árboles y plantas.

-No olvides a los terrestres, o sea nosotros. –dijo Pinkie.

-Oh cierto, cierto. –reintegro Berry.

-Bueno entonces son demasiadas presentaciones por hoy ¿no? –Dijo Dusk.

-¡Hola! –Se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Maldita sea…

…

-Gusto en conocerte A.J. –Saludo Fluttershy.

-Gracias, igualmente. Me agrada encontrarnos así Dusk Shine, Elusive, Berry y Scotch.

-Es una tipica coincidencia jejeje. –Bromeo Elusive.

-bueno, me alegra cononcerlos a todos ustedes. –Continuo Twilight. –Pero creo que les falta conocer a nustra amiga Rainbow Dash.

-¿Rainbow?... –se pregunto uno de los corceles.

-Es cierto, ¡Rainbow Blitz!

Tienes razon butterscotch, ¿Dónde esta ese desgraciado? –Se pregunto A.j mientras mirava al cielo.

-Ya aparecera. Ademas, creo que estrá bien sin nuestra precencia ¿no lo creen? –Dijo Dusk.

-Bueno bueno, dejemos a ese de lado ¿no? –Acoto Elusive. –¿Mejor llevemos a las chicas a algun lugar lindo no creen?

-Oh Elusive, eres tan caballeroso. –Dijo Rarity entre suspiros.

-Pero… no conocemos la ciudad… -Continuo el timido pegaso.

-No se preocupen, les enseñaré la ciudad. –Dijo el pequeño dragón mientras tomaba su enorme barquilla de helado y se la llevaba a la boca. –Bien, el primer lugar que recomiendo seria el… ¡Aaaaaaah!

Todos miraban como el Dragó se tiraba al suelo casi combulcionandose de manera rara y humoristica. Este tenia un usual pero infernal dolor de cabeza por la barquilla que habia comido con tanta prisa. Twilight lo hizo levitar a su lomo y reaundo el tur hacia la ciudad.

-Bien, ¿que les parece la pasteleria SugarCube Corner?

-¡Siii! –Gritaron los chicos.

…

Paso un poco más de un rato, el grupo de nuevos amigos se enocntraban en el jardin de la plaza central reunidos como buenos amigos mientras degustaban de un rico helado. Todos contaban anecdotad se sus pasados e incluso lo que hicieron la semana pasada y fue muy humoristico.

-Entonces, me di cuenta muy tarde que estaba pateando un arbol totalmente seco jajaja. –Anexo A.J.

Era demaciado bueno en cuestiones de amistad, ¿Qué mas podian pedir? Todos se llevaban bastante bien al respecto.

Rarity posaba su cabeza en el regaso de su amigo Elusive mientras este le daba a probar de su helado. Fluttershy y Butterscotch estaba sentados juntos, pero estos nisiquiera se volteaban a ver el suficiente tiempo para no quedar sonrojados al respecto. Berry, Dusk, A.J, Twilight, pinkie y AppleJack se sumaban en una platica entre ellos, donde compartian ciertos temas de importancia como una que otra historia o anécdota.

Oh si, nos olvidabamos de nuestros estimados dragones.

Ellos se encontraban bastante a gusto alejados del grupo, al iigual que ellos platicando…

-Entonces, ¿Dusk Shine te crio desde huevo?

-Sip, el es como mi papá pero me gusta verlo mas como mi hermano jiji.

-Es genial conocer a un dragón de mi especie. –Continuo Spike.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues. –Pauso un momento. –Hubo una ocacion en que me intereso descubrir un poco más de mi, haci que hice algo totalmente estupido de mi parte. Fui hacia un volcan para conocer más sobre los dragónes, ya que yo no era un dragón ejemplar que digamos. Me di cuenta de que soy un dragón de Ponyville y eso no cambiará jamas.

-Wow Spike, eres muy decidido.

-No Barbara, solo me di cuentamuy tarde, jejeje. Pero ¿sabes? A veces me siento un tanto solitario, no tengo muchos amigos, digo, Twilight y las demas som muy buenas amigas, e incluiso tengo dos amigos ponis llamados Snips y Snails, pero, soy el unico Dragó aquí. No se, siente… un tanto solitario…

Barbara lo miro con desden, a lo que le cedio un poco de su helado ;el cual aun no acababa, como señal de comprencion. Spike solo dio una pequeña lamida y despues dijo un –Gracias. –Por tal muestra de gratitud.

-¿Te agrada el pistache? –Pregunto la chiquilla.

-Prefiero más un helado de zafiros…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno bueno, he aquí el nuevo capítulo.**

**Vuelvo a repetirles. ¨No se decesperen y sean pacientes que no tengo computadora propia, por lo que tengo que esperar mi turno para usar la de mi hermano.¨**

**Espero y me puedan perdonar por lo que está pasando conmigo y mis actualizaciones, pero ya saben que ¨Si se puede.¨**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


End file.
